


Forcible Subterfuge;

by Beefnboof



Series: Tsugu [1]
Category: One Piece, Sad - Fandom, Slice of life - Fandom, Trafalgar D Water Law - Fandom, anime - Fandom, fun - Fandom, weird - Fandom
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Anime, Bepo - Freeform, Chopper - Freeform, Damsels in Distress, Death, Doflamingo - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fast Pace, Fighting, Franky - Freeform, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gol D Roger - Freeform, Growing love, Hate, Heart Swaps, Law, Love, Luffy - Freeform, Mild Relationship, Nami - Freeform, One Piece - Freeform, Other, Rescue Attempts, Robin - Freeform, Saddness, Trafalgar - Freeform, Tragic Romance, Zoro - Freeform, ope ope no mi, penguin - Freeform, sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefnboof/pseuds/Beefnboof
Summary: A One Piece fanfic about a woman named Tsugu who was saved by Bepo, she joins Laws crew and together they face trials. Tsugu is 25 years old and has never been to the outside world because she was held against her will in an Underground facility, forced to look up information of the whereabouts of The One Piece.





	1. The silent smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugu is 25 years old, she was saved from Trafalgar D Water Law from a secret World Government operation Join us on a wild adventure with plot twits galore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be confused, everything will fall into place.

Tsugu sat in with one leg crossed over the other as her hands where bound to a throne, her hands were bound to the arm rests by sea-stone. Her nails had dug into the wood repeatedly to the point they broke off and bled. Next to her sat Doflamingo, one of the seven warlords, and captain of the Donquixote family. Next to him him was Trebol.  
Doflamingo quietly spoke;

"It took me five whole months, Tsugu-ni." Doflamingo had a smile curling on his face- Tsugu scoffed and said with a snarky tine;

"Its better than 5 and a half months?" Tsugu said with a hint of sarcasm. Doflamingo reached his hand over to hers and slid his finger up and down a small vein trail while he looked dumbfounded but composed. 

"That is probably the dumbest thing I've heard, but you stole something and I want it back. Then I want you to join me because you have possible potential." He said deeply and grabbed her hand roughly. "You're also spreading rumors around saying that I like men!" Trebol chuckled- "What can I say? You seem like that kind of man..." She said. Doflamingo sat there with his elbow resting on the arm of the chair, with his hand covering his eyes while he chuckled nervously. His other hand held Tsugus hand more gently. Tsugu tilted her head up towards Doflamingo to look at his flustered face. "I don't wanna join your smelly old crew, Doffymingo." He let go of her hand, placing it on her head and looked down at her.

"Smelly?? And for the millionth time, that is not my name..." He ruffled his hand on the top of Tsugus head while he stood up and proceeded to walk away. She followed him with her eyes as Trebol snorted in laughter. "Tsugu, I'd like to make you an offer you cannot refuse." Doflamingo opened the heavy oak colored door as Law walked thru the door in sea-prism cuffs as well. Tsugu placed her feet on the throne and tried prying herself out of it. She shouted;

"Captain!" Her loud voice echoed in the room.

"Tsugu, calm down." Law said with a disgruntled voice, He stopped in the middle of the room. He stood in front of Tsugu and Trebol, a moment of silence had gone by while the captain stared at his crew mate who had a look of fear in her eyes. Law spoke to break the empty air; "Tsugu, its okay. Don't panic over this." Doflamingo glared down at his brothers legacy, he felt the animosity from that day back on Minion Island.

"It would be highly recommended to stop right now before you go saying things you shouldn't, Law." Doflamingo said as he shot a bullet string through Laws side. She pulled harder till her hands began to bleed from the cuffs digging into her.

"What the FUCK, Doflamingo?!" The cuffs splintered out of the wooden chair as Tsugu gave one last tug. The cuffs tore the arm rest off the chair, she freed herself as she began to run towards Law. 

"Tsugu... Get back." Law said under his breath weakly, he couldn't raise his voice from the pain. He watched her sprint towards him as Trebol's snot came up from behind her and Law's eyes widened.

"Well, would you take a look at that! She can say my name correctly!!" Doflamingo said with enthusiasm as Law pushed himself off the floor and started to run towards her as Doflamingo grabbed him by the hood of his black trench coat. Tsugu tripped over her feet which made Trebols attack miss by flying over her.

"Fufufu... Alright that is enough." Doflamingo grinned while he mumbled as he twitched his fingers. A single string came from the floor wrapping itself around Tsugus ankle acting as a shackle to keep her on the ground. She stood up with all her strength and took a step forward. Doflamingo raised an eyebrow at how strong she was. He twitched his fingers once more and pulled her back down on the ground, Tsugu cut her cheek on the wooden splinters from her cuffs when she fell.

 

"Tsugu!" Law yelled, he watched as drips of blood fell off of her face. Tsugu clutched her chest in pain as she placed her forehead to the floor as more strings attached to her wrists tightly, removing her hands from her chest. 

 

"Are you done, Tsugu-ni?" He twitched his fingers as Tsugu was lifted by his strings into a standing position with both her arms dangling above her.

"As of right now if you agree to join me and I'll let him go if that's what you want. I'll never harm anyone my family doesn't want me to harm..." Doflamingo pushed Law to the floor and put his foot on his back.

"What if I... refuse?" She said trying to catch her breath, her bluish silver eyes looked at her captain. Doflamingo pressed his foot into Laws injuries exit wound- Law's scream could be heard outside the palace. Her knees wanted to buckle, but Doflamingo kept her strung up. Letting out a loud malicious laugh he replied;

"You'll just kill him right here, Tsugu-ni. I told you it was an offer you CAN'T refuse." Tsugu thrashed around shouting;

"Doffymingo I swear once I get out of these cuffs, I'll fucking kill you." She kicked her feet at the 10 foot tall blonde man who just laughed at her pitiful attempt. Law grunted and pushed his upper body up slightly off the ground and said softly;

"Tsugu, you're on my crew and I won't allow another to have you. You swore yourself to me, and me alone..." An obnoxious chuckle came from Trebol's direction.

"Ne, ne Law! Do you really think there is an option for her? Promises get broken all the time!" Tsugu looked over at the snotty man-

"Silence, you insolent snot rag. I don't break promises but I will break you fucking-" 

"I wouldn't advise threatening your crew. Here we have a thing called Blood Law, you hurt them, I'll hurt you. Make your choice or I'll just have you kill him under my manipulation, either way you're not leaving here with Law." Doflamingo said in a loud voice to interrupt her. She looked down at Law and he saw her cheesy smile. He saw blood dripping off her face from her heart racing. Tsugu Softly said;  
"I won't break my promise.. You're my captain and I swore myself to you. That is something I'd never forget." She scowled over at Doflamingo, her thoughts became clear as day.

"I'd rather die than join you." Blood dripped to the floor as Tsugu gave a nasty scowl which made Doflamingos hair stand up on the back of his neck. Doflamignos head tilted back as he covered his face with his other hand as smirked.

"I think you misunderstood. I said YOU will kill HIM, but I'll take that as a no. Prepare to join by force." Doflamingo kicked Law in the same spot he shot him in, the forceful kick sent him flying into the heart throne. He proceeded to stride his way over to Tsugu, he made his strings pull her to his height.

"Go ahead, make me do something I don't want to do, lets see how well things end up for you!" She said with an indignant voice. He let out a enormous laugh as he walked over to her, he said;-

"You sure are something... You steal my brothers fruit, break my ship and now you sound so threatening.." She smiled from ear to ear as he uncuffed her broken shackles from the chair she broke.

"I'd do it all over again because I'm going to be known. People in the Government will suffer.and I'm starting with you." Doflamingo wrapped his hands around her throat lightly and pulled her face towards his;

"You can start by saying goodbye to your captain." A vein pulsed on Doflamingos forehead in anger, as he tightened the strings around her wrists. He lowered her to the ground and sighed.

"I'll let you walk over there unattended. If you do ANYTHING, I will not hesitate to cut your hands off. Do I need to prove a point, Tsugu-ni?" She ignored him by flipping him off behind her and walked over to her captain. Doflamingo grinned and chuckled as he turned away from them.

"You have 5 minutes, brat." Doflamingo said. Tsugu knelt down on the ground and placed her hand on Laws face and looked in his worried eyes.

"I am sorry I got you mixed in this. I knew coming to Dressrosa would get me caught, but why did you have to come as well?" He sighed and pulled his face away from her small hand, he whispered;  
"I told you that night, that you don't have to do this alone." Tsugu grabbed his hands and smiled - the sounds around them went away from Tsugu activating the Calm Calm fruit.

"Law.. if they actually let you escape, go to the top of the hill on the other side of the palace tonight. I know I am not alone, I never will be again. But.. I.." She paused. Meanwhile, Doflamingo tilted his head, he had never seen his late brothers powers working. He tugged on the string by twitching his middle finger lightly and watched as Tsugu winced in pain. Her wrist began to bleed more as Law covered her wrist with his hands. She glanced her eyes over to Doflamingo who was smiling- without looking away from him she said;

 

"He's never seen my fruits ability, Law. I can't do much until I touch his face, then I can-" Law lunged forward and kissed Tsugu to silence her as she just stood there with a sour look on her face. Her eyes widened as she pushed him away as she stood up, backing away slightly.

"W-W-W-What the heck was that for?! WHY!?" Her voice squeaked as she began to brush her mouth off with the bottom of her red dress with white hearts.

 

"Ohh my, how unlady like, you get kissed and you act like it was horrible and you lift your dress in the open, for all of us to see?" A voice chimed in behind her- she felt her heart sink to the ground, after it had been beating so rapidly. She slowly turned around to meet Dellinger covering his mouth in awe of what he witnessed. He had walked into the small area she created for silence. Tsugu blew raspberries at the young man who was wearing high heels and short shorts.

"I bet this hurts your manly pride, Law. heehe." Dellinger giggled as his heels clacked against the ground, walking away from them. Doflamingo pulled on her string once more to indicate it was time. Tsugu turned the sounds back to normal and began to walk towards Doflamingo, who was already headed her way. Tears welted in her eyes as she spun around and gave her now- former captain a brittle smile.

"Law," She said; "Thank you." Tsugus smile faded as she advanced passed Doflamingo holding her middle finger up at him, he had his arms out to hug her as a taunt but she walked right past him, exiting the room- slamming the door in Dellingers face who tried to trail behind her.

"That's VERY rude!" He exclaimed and stopped his heel a few times in a tantrum. Doflamingo looked over his shoulder and chuckled.

"She's our now, don't touch her and we will keep our promise of not killing you or the Heart Pirates.. Well, I'm assuming she wants them safe but hey, she didn't specify between the crew and her captain."  
Law stood there at looked down at his cuffs-

"You got what you wanted, hold up your end and release me." He said in a disappointed voice.  
Doflamingo scooped up Law by his waist line with one arm then walked towards the window, letting out a small laughed while he opened it.

"I certainly did, Law. Thanks to you for being so nice and letting her subdue to me." Doflamingo set on foot out the window then turned to Dellinger and said with a humorless voice- "Watch her, all I know is she can be quiet and highly clever." With that being said, Doflamingo jumped out of the palace windows and hopped along the skies using his fruit abilities. 

Tsugu was standing out in the hall, in front the the door clenching her fists. "I'll do what I can to get to you, Law." She turned around towards the door as her fist went flying to punch it. The door opened as Dellinger walked out, right into her fist. He fell on the ground as Tsugu puffed her cheeks up; rubbing her fist. "That is completely your fault..." She said as Dellinger rolled on the ground holding his broken nose. Tsugu placed her hand to her mouth and grinned evily; 

 

"Shihehe- Oops."

 

\\\end


	2. Mingling Mingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law was taken away by Doflamingo, leaving Tsugu without her captain and forced to Join under Doflamingo.

Tsugu stormed down the hallway cursing Doflamingo with Dellinger following close behind covering his mouth with his hand as he snickered watching Tsugu throw a tantrum. She turned down a long corridor and began to put her wavy light purple hair in a bun on the top of her head, leaving a few curled strands down over her ears.

 

"Tsugu, you aren't free to leave, why are you walking this way?" Diamante said as he and Pica stood in front of the exit of the palace. She stopped a few feet away from Diamante as if she was looking straight through him like he wasn't there and with no acknowledgement to him- she turned away and walked the direction she and Dellinger came from. Dellinger tilted his head in confusion as she walked past him. All three of the men looked at each other;

 

"What is she up to?" Pica said with his high pitch voice as they watched Tsugu turn back down the hallway.

 

"I'm not sure.. Dellinger- you came here with her. Did she say anything?" Diamante looked down at the blonde horned boy as he crossed his arms. Dellinger began to follow Tsugu as he put his arms behind his head stating that he did not know anything. He turned the corner and Tsugu was gone.

 

 

                         Meanwhile-  
Tsugu used the Calm Calm fruit to quietly walk into Doffys room with no one noticing. She heard Dellinger calling for her out in the hall. The sounds of his heels stopped at the bedroom door-

 

"Tsuuguuu, I don't wan't Doffy to be maaad!" He shouted as he walked away. Tsugu closed one eye while sticking her tongue out. "  
"Come get me, fool." She said, Standing behind her was Gladius. He grabbed her around the shoulders with his arm which shocked Tsugu, the sounds came back. Tsugu tried pulling away but she wasn't strong enough; "Hey, stop it! Let me go!" She shouted as he walked over to the closet and tossed her inside, locking the door after he closed it. Tsugu pounded on the door. "Don't lock me in here! Its too dark.. Please!" Gladius walked away and sat back down at Doflamingos desk and waited for him to arrive. Tsugus knees gave up and she fell to the carpeted floor screaming and crying in silence as she held her heart.

 

"This.. This pain is too much. Captain..." Her breathing was shallow and her voice was shaky. Tsugu nodded tiredly and tried keeping herself awake, but her body felt as if it was shutting down from the stress. "I've got to get out of here though.. This is my only chance." Her eyes closed one last time, she fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

 

 

Doffy opened his closet door later that night and saw her laying there, holding herself. He looked away making a disgruntled sound. Looking back down at her, he scratched the back of his head with his other hand on his hip walking inside the closet.

 

"Well at least she didn't run away, that was probably the only chance you had to escape and.. you'd rather sleep in my closet.. Can't say that was the smartest move on your half. Fu-fu-fu" He said with a chuckle as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket while he squatted next to her on the floor. He sighed as he opened the box pulling out a explosive bracelet. He put it on her wrists and softly whispered

 

"I have never had to shackle an explosive my own family.." He put his arms under her armpits picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his body like a koala as her arms hugged around his neck. Her teary face pressed into the crease of his neck as he walked over to his bed and tried putting her down, but she wouldn't let go. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at Tsugus sleeping face.

 

 

She mumbled in her sleep while her arms hugged tighter around him. He tried to put her on the bed one more time and she dug her nails into his back until he was bleeding. He gave up, laying on his back so she was laying on his chest. He put his large hand on the middle of Tsugus back and the other on his thin white sunglasses with orange shaded lenses while he too, started to nod of as well.

 

 

 

    Day broke- the light from the outside peaked thru the white curtains, right in Tsugus closed eyes. The light was bright enough to wake her up, she winced her eyes and turned her head the other way, closing them once again. Moments pass before she sits up, she looked down to see she was straddling Doflamingos chest. She blushed and rolled off of him. She looked down at her wrist, seeing the slave bracelet;

 

"Slave... You selfish prick" She said loudly as she stood up, turned back to the bed and kicked it with all her strength which made the bed cave in the middle. Her eyes glared at the man who was laying on the now broken bed.

 

"Why would you kick my bed, Tusgu-ni?" He said grumpily as he looked at her while he put his glasses on. She walked over to the side he was trying to get out of and stood face to face.

 

"Why do you add on that 'ni' at the end of my name? Its so annoying because it changes my entire name. Its not like you're saying 'nee' like 'sister.' You're making my name stupid. Also what the hell is this?" She slapped him on his soft cheek with the hand that has the bracelet as he didn't budge.

 

"First of all, I call you that because it is cute." He grabbed her by the arm and pried it away from him face. "Second, this is to ensure you don't escape. Its a slave bracelet, If you leave this palace... Well lets just say you won't because it will explode. I know you where planning on leaving with that idiot. Your little discussion was over heard." He shoved her away from him as he stood up.

 

"Law also won't be coming back. Lets just say Magellan is pleasantly happy right now with his new inmate." He said as he laughed deeply while walking out of the room. Tsugu placed her hand on top on the bracelet and looked out of the giant glass doors by his bed. The wind blew the curtains in the room, the light breeze went thru her hair. She turned her attention back to the broken bed. She kicked the wooden frame one more time as it came crashing to the floor, breaking the ground as well. She looked back out the open window once more. The breeze blew in with the salty scent of the ocean.

 

'Our promise...' She thought as she peered her eyes down at the broken bed.

 

"Oops."

end:;


	3. The Damned and Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a rude thing of the Donquioxte family!

Tsugu stood on the balcony of Doflamingos bedroom. The moon was high and clouds covered it, the cold temperature didn't affect her as her warm breath could be seen in the freezing air. Doffy watched her from his *new* bed where it was warm. He saw her wavy hair blow lightly in the winds. With a sigh he got up off of his bed and exited his room, quietly closing the bedroom door. Tsugu turned her head to see that he was no longer there watching, turning her head back she looked at the top of the hill.

 

"We aren't at the hill, captain I wonder if you waited?" She put her cold hands on her even colder face, her breath could be seen as she sighed. The wind blew rougher, ruffling her short white dress. "Nothing is colder than that night we saw the stars together. I saw the moon for the first time that night.. Then you showed me this world and I cannot fathom being here in it without you and the crew." She said as she slid her hand down her arm and grasped the bracelet and with the other, she brushed her lips gently with her fingertips.

 

"And then.. our promise was sealed with-" Doflamigo flung the glass doors open to startle her, but Tsugu kept her composure.

 

"You looked cold, I got you hot coffee and please change into something warm if you insist on being out here. I heard it was snowing down town." He set the coffee down on the glass table next to her, setting the clothes down next to it. He walked back inside and grabbed his pink feathered jacket, walking back over to her- dropping it on her head, it covered her entire body. "Wear this if you insist on staying out here and not changing. Don't get sick." Doflamingo turned back around; putting his hands in his pockets walking away.

 

"If something happens to that, you'll be in a heap of trouble but you'll be in more trouble if you die out here because it was too cold and you're too stubborn to accept my kind offers." Walking back inside, he closed the doors and drew the curtains shut- turning the lights off. Tsugu threw the coat on the floor yelled loudly.

 

"You're a buffoon, How can I be in 'more trouble' if I freeze to death? As it is right now, I would rather die than be here anyway!" She yelled as she threw the pink feathered coat down. Kicking the table leg, the glass shattered, the coffee all over the balcony floor and the bottom of Doffys coat. She stared at the steaming feathers rustle in the wind as she remembered to not lose her temper. She walked over to the coat and laid down on it and looked at the dark clouds passing by, lit up bright from the moon behind them.

 

"Right, yeah. Okay.. My mistake." She said with a shiver in her voice. Her eyes started to doze off as she fell asleep bundled in a wet coat. Doflamingo stood there behind the curtains watching that all unfold with horror on his face as his glasses slid down his slender nose. He opened the door and towered over her as she slept. 

 

"You brat... Fufufuufuu." A vein pulsed on his forehead as he chuckled. He picked her up leaving his wet coat outside. Walking back inside, he looked down at her face and saw her pink cold face. He set her on the bed and walked back outside to grab his coat. His face became disgusted as coffee dripped off the feathers, holding it away from him as he walked inside, opening his bathroom door and draped it over the shower curtain rod.

 

"This better wash out...." he said closing the bathroom door, he sat down in his red cushioned chair and picked up a book. 'Might as well just stay up now, its almost morning...' He thought to himself. Tsugu rolled on her side- away from Doffy. Her lips quivered as tears seeped through her resting eyes.

 

 

 

//Dream

 

 

'I Remember how you saved me. I was destroying the underground facility made for the soul purpose of retaining valuable information on where Gol. D Roger hid his treasure. I know more information than I've experienced. Three other kids along with myself where abducted from birth when Gol. D Roger was hung.  
I remember it was winter; Bepo was caught for entertainment reasons for the younger children at a theme park inside the castle the of the Underground. Bepo was thrown in my groups night chambers because 'we got lucky.' Really its because I rigged where he went because I wanted to cuddle him and he was bright with his orange suit it made me think of what the sun could look like.. He was able to escape and I guess he went and found you.. His captain.' She thought to herself. Law removed his hands from her eyes and her jaw dropped when she saw the moon above her. Law grabbed her hand and smiled.

 

"Have you seen this before?" Law said as he looked at her awed expression. Tsugu let go of his hand and twirled on the Polar Tangs deck. She stood there looking at the night sky. Her breath could be seen as her breath quivered as she exhaled.

 

"Its so bright... and all those stars.." She placed her hand on her chest as she began to tremble. Law turned his head to see her as the color in her face began to fade.

 

"Tsugu?" He placed his hand on her forehead to feel for a fever. "You seem fine, are you scared or something?" Tsugu nodded and sat on the wet floor of the submarine beside him, glancing up at the stars and moon.

 

"I'm terrified, I've never left The Underground. I've seen this all in books but never in real life.." The submarine was pushed by a wave, as Tsugu lost her balance and slipped on her back.

 

"Oi, you good?" Law looked down at her and held his hand out to help her up. Tsugu laid on her back and looked at his hand, looking at it she asked;

 

"What was that, Law?" He pulled her up as she clenched onto his arm.

 

"That was a wave, a storm is probably coming." Tsugus eyes lit up like a child seeing a toy in a store.

 

"We... are floating on the ocean at night?!" she scrambled to the side of the submarine and looked into the pure black of the night. "Law! The ocean is black?! It was clear the other day.. A clear blue!" Law held his sides in laughter at her exclamation.

 

"Tsugu... Its night time." I haven't laughed that hard since Penguin got stuck in the door way with Bepo." Her face gained color back and her cheeks puffed up. Law walked back over to her and squatted down, placing his hand on the top of her head.

 

"If Bepo would have told me I'd be here, standing right here this very moment a few months ago, I would have called him Crazy. I never thought I'd be free..." Law walked over to her and they both stood side by side looking out into the vast open darkness of the sea at night. "I'm.. in trouble." She said as the reality around the two started to flicker like a light, Law looked around as Tsugu placed her hand on his wandering face. Looking back at her, he noticed she was wearing different clothes than before, a white dress with red hearts around the trimmings- the slave bracelet on her wrist. He placed his hand on the bracelet and felt his energy being drained from the seaprism.

 

"I need you, I need you to save me once again or we will never see this world again- at least not together." She said as she slid her hand down his face, down towards the center of his sculpted chest; where his heart was beating rapidly.

 

"Again? Did you hit your head when you fell?" He said with concern as she leaned in and embraced him tightly.

 

"Save me, please wake up!" Law jolted back when he heard the pain in her voice, the scenery changed to Doflamingos balcony, he looked around in awe.

 

"Tsugu, I don't..." He turned back and she was gone. He called her name out a few times before he heard her scream like he'd never heard before, following an explosion. He ran inside to see her covered in blood, with no hand.

 

"Don't let me die here..!!" She sobbed as she looked up into her captains mortified eyes.

 

"Tsugu what the f-" He forced himself awake to the sounds of Trebols laughter.

 

'Behehee, Ne ne- Laaaw." He snorted as snot dripped off of him onto the floor, next to a girl whom looked to be the age of seven. "This is Sugar. She ate the Hobby Hobby fruit and she turns people into toys. Doffy came up with a clever Idea to make you into a toy, but you're gonna be with Tsugu don't worry!"  
Law tried to stand but the chair he sat in had him shackled with seaprism. He sat back down and said with a malicious tone "And you don't think she'd know?"  
Sugar smiled and walked up to Law with in her hand in a bowl of plumbs. "No, she wouldn't." She smiled blissfully. "She, along with anyone you've ever known will forget you even existed. Really we are doing this so she forgets you because as it stands- she's an incompetent blunder to the DonQuioxte family.

 

"Hah, she's anything but. You don't know what she's capable of; and you never will because she's free. My crew mates, the Straw Hatters, and anyone else will forget... but Tsugu was trained to retain information. She may never know its me, but she won't forget my exista-" He said as Sugar placed her hand on his as he turned into a toy.

 

"You will listen to me now, you will have no vocal contact with Tsugu. You will check in every night with Doffy as soon as Tsugu as asleep in HER room.. Doffy said he wants his bed back because she's broke it numerous times, he also wants you to control her temper. You are to remain by her side, from the moment she wakes up, to the moment shes asleep. If you're seen wandering without her; we will make you work in the SAD factory." She popped a plumb in her mouth and twirled away from Law, a toy Centurion soldier.

 

 

Back in the Palace, Tsugus eyes shot open and she sat up in the bed and looked over at Doffy who was asleep with a book on his face. Tsugu got out of the bed and walked over to the doors to the Balcony, opening them and proceeded to walk outside. She placed her hands on the railing and looked over at the hill.

 

"I need to be there..." She mumbled with a groggy voice. Doffy walked up behind her and stood there as he waved for someone to follow behind him.

 

"Why?" He said as he smiled from ear to ear as he looked down at Tsugu; She turned and looked up with him with a cold stare.

 

"I'm not sure yet." She looked over at Trebol who was walking in with Law. Tsugu smiled brightly and ran over to the toy. "This is mine?!" She hugged her former captains plush body tightly.

 

'Tsugu, you know me...' He thought to himself as he placed his toy hand on her warm flesh. 'I can't even feel your warm body...' She pulled away and smiled.

 

"You're warm..." She smiled and grabbed Laws hands and placed her cheek on his. "You feel like home, like the Heart Pirates." Doffy glared down at Trebol with a vein pulsing yet again.

 

'I was under the impression she'd forget all of the heart pirates, is this new?' Doffy thought to himself. "Fufufu, I figured your own slave would make you happier with us. Hes probably a little buggy cause he's new so don't mind any weird stuff." Tsugu embraced the toy and smiled kindly.

 

"He's a friend, not a slave." she said as Law hugged her back.

 

'I didn't think you'd forget about everything, you're a clever girl.' Law thought to himself as he was tugged away from Tsugu.

 

"Sorry, physical contact on humans is punishable here in Dressrosa, that is your only warning centurion." Law flipped him off with his soft plushy fingers and Doffy raised his hand to strike him down. Tsugu then pulled Law close to her and glared at Doffy.

 

"You've taken enough from me, if you do anything I will walk out of this place regardless of injuries or not and then all you'll have is a bloody mess and I'll have my freedom." Doffys vein pounded on his forehead and he resisted the urge to Kill Law right there. 'He can't talk, and as long as he can't say or do anything, I'm safe.' He thought to himself. He lowered his hand and scoffed.

 

"Good boy for flipping him off, I'll name you Torao." She smiled and placed her hand on his head and stood up. Law had a glooomed look on his face and thought' 'Out of any other name.. You remember the one I told you Strawhat-ya calls me...'

 

"We can go to the dining room. I'm hungry, Feed us you over grown peacock.." She said as she held the toys hand, walking away.

 

"He's not allowed to eat in the din-" before he could finish, Tsugu turned and glared at him with her bluish silver eyes. "Okay, got it. But he stands, not sits. He is not a member of my..." He said as Tsugu had already left the room. "She probably didn't hear one word of that... Brat."

 

"Behehe, shes still arrogant but Sugar commanded Law to handle her. If he knows whats good for him, he will listen and keep her at bay." Trebol said as he walked out of the room. Doffy grumbled and walked over to his bed, proceeding to make it. As soon as he pulled the blanket off, the bed came crashing to the floor. Doffy stood there with the bed sheet slipping out of his hand, looking at his fourth broken bed post.

 

"I don't even... She didn't even..?" The bed sheet completely slipped out of his large hand, it fell to the floor as Doffy picked up the broken bed, and threw it at the balcony doors. The glass shattered as the bed crashed through it; Doffy stepped over the bed, out of the broken doors and glared towards the hill. "Fufufufu, at least she's smiling." He looked out towards the ocean and something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. By the time he turned his head, it was gone. 

Hearing a crash, he stepped back over the rubble and stepped out into the hallway outside his bedroom. He walked towards the stairs thinking to himself; 'I bet that was her..' Looking down towards the bottom, he saw 'Law' in the middle of the stair case, the palm of his plush hand was covering his face in embarrassment as Tsugu laid down at the bottom; star-fished on the ground.

 

 

 

"Fufufu...Oops"

 

//End


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugu has a dark secret that only the Heart Pirates are aware of.

Tsugu, who was walking quickly with a serious expression walking down a long corridor while holding Laws soft stuffed hand. He looked up at her and thought;

 

'I've never seen this look on her. Is she becoming frantic?' Law stopped and let go of her hand as she turned around to see what was wrong. They stood in the corridor; a few of the maids walked past the two of them as they just stared at each other. Tsugu looked to the right of her and saw a closet door, looking around to check for anyone, she took his hand once more and dragged him in the closet.  
Snapping her fingers, she turned the sounds off around them. "I don't know who you are but you feel so warm." He looked away from her to refrain from looking at her directly. 

 

"Oi, I know you toys can talk- I heard them before; You can trust me..." She put one knee on the ground and hugged Law as he looked at the wall behind her. "No one will hear you, here... You're free." Those words echoed through his head like a distant memory, flash backs of red stained snow flooded his memory as he pushed her away.  
He opened the door and stood outside of it, looking straight ahead of him. She walked on out after letting out a huge sigh. She stood next to him and glared down, making a mischievous face. 

 

'Oh no...' Law thought to himself as he tried to run, but it was too late; he felt her foot go straight into his back, he tumbled and rolled into a maids cart. 

 

"Come along before you're seen without me, jerk." She smirked as she proceed to walk away slowly to intimidate him. Looking back in front of her, she bumped into Doffy and fell backwards on her bottom. "Shit I am sorr-..." She said as she looked up to she who she bumped into. "Oh, You." Standing up, she patted her dress as she said with animosity, then lifted her arm in the air and proceeded holding up her middle finger towards his face.

 

"Oh; you too, brat." Doffy rolled up his newspaper and tapped her on the head as he kept walking. Tsugu kept her finger raised at him till he turned around the bend of the hall. 

 

"I hate his stupid long legs, I hope he hits his head on a stupid door frame when he stupidly walks in the stupid room.." Tsugu looked down at her centurion and smiled. "You remind me of someone.." She walked as Law tailed behind her thinking;

 

'You do remember...' He reached up and grabbed her hand. 'This sucks, but at least I can stop you from making a stupid choi-' He stopped thinking as they stood in front of the entrance for the basement. 'Uhh...'

 

"Come on. I'll get the seaprism off you." She opened the door and walked down the stairs as Law waited at the top and watched. Tsugu tripped down the stairs once again and landed down at the bottom with a thud as boxes fell on top of her.. Law sighed and then walked down the flight of stairs.  
'Yup.. There she goes.' He thought to himself as he reached the bottom and started removing the boxes off of her small body. 'You seriously need to watch what you're doing..' Tsugu sat up and giggled. 

 

"Thanks, Torao! Down here, I hid a master key for all his shackles. Some weird guy gave it to me." Standing up, she reached above her and pulled a string down; the light came on. Tsugu walked along the brick wall, running her fingers on it and stopped at a brick that was not flush with the wall, underneath a window with bars on the outside of it. Wiggling it back and forth, she began to loosen it from its hole. Giving it a small tug; the brick slipped out of place- revealing a small key. She grabbed it and placed it in a small box, dropping the brick to the floor then walked back over to the gentle looking, plush centurion.

 

"I can't be the one to do this cause it is Seaprism. We need to go see the man who took the real one off of me.." She stopped and took walked around the room and sniffed the air.  
'Why are you sniffing like a dog... You can't be hungry because you just had breakfast.' He said as he paced along the room with her. 

"We need to go." She knelt down and handed Law the small box; "Somethings on fire down here, there is two windows and the exit, I'm sure we will be fine." They walked around a shelf and saw the stairs in flames. "Oh, the exits on fire." She said calmly and looked down at Law, pointing to the flames. "Oi, go put that out." He looked at his plushy hands and looked back up at the fire, then up at Tsugu. 

'You're kidding me, right? I'm positive I'm flammable.' Tsugu sighed, covering her hands over her mouth and nose, walking away from the fire and smoke. They walked back over to where they took the key as Tsugu stood there in disbelief; the windows where gone. Walking over to the brickless wall, she pressed her back against it and looked down at her small hands, looking perplexed.

 

'Unlock my cuff, Tsugu..' He placed his hand on her leg as she looked down at him with a smile, placing her hand on his face while she slid down the wall. 

 

"I know, you want me to uncuff you. I can't touch that key without getting weak. I've been wearing a fake one the cook made me, it still explodes; So its not like we could have gone out the window anyway.. It's getting hot, and whats worse is I don't want help from those baboons up there." She covered her face with the bottom of her dress with her other hand as she began to cough. "What fruit power do you have?"

 

She smiled as she rested her head on his soft face while she put her hands over her ears as if she was grabbing a round knob. "I'll show you my real power." Her right hand turned clockwise, as her left turned counter clockwise.

'No, don't show them; They can't know about this!' He yelled his thoughts as he felt his power being cut in half. 'You promised you'd never use this..' He thought as he looked away from her, feeling disappointed.' 

"Swich-ee." Tsugu activated her fruit and stole half of his devil fruit ability. "Whatever you have, if it does any thing neat you need to tell me how to use it now. But giving our condition, I can't go too far. Probably above us; that should be my room. If not, we're gonna die because I inhaled too much.. Just don't tell me its like the Calm Calm, useless-" Law covered her mouth with his soft hand as he looked above them to see a broken wooden beam that had been set ablaze, about to crash down. "What is it..?" She looked up slowly as the beam started to come down, embers fell like snow.  
Tsugu's eyes faded as she raised her left hand with her fingers pointed upwards, and spun her thumb, index and middle fingers in a switch motion whispering- "Shambles.." They teleported to her bedroom with Doffy sitting on the chair for her vanity. 

 

"...Tsugu? How the hell did you do that?" She sat on her bed with the centurion as she looked at Doffy from across the room. Tsugu looked away and pouted;

 

"Oops.."

 

//End


	5. The unplanned escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *- means check for reference in the notes.

Doffy stood up, walking over to Tsugu who had just appeared on her bed towering over her, he asked her once more. "What was that? I just watched you appear on the bed." He said with a pokerface. Tsugu opened her mouth but before anything came out, Law raised his hand. Doflamingo picked up the toy man by his arm, raising it to his face. 

"Don't you cover up for her." He threw him across the room then bent over to stare her right in the eyes. 

"You're pretty good at bending over." She smiled and poked him in the vein that was throbbing in the middle of his forehead. He grabbed her face and smiled with evil intentions. 

"I can either make you tell me, or you can tell me and you don't get hurt." She smiled back at him and touched his face. It was then that he was informed that the cellars have caught fire. Tsugu gave a cocky smile and said; 

"How did you get to be so nasty?" She raised her hands to she sides of her head and motioned yet again she was holding round knobs before he could say or do anything. He waited to see what she was going to do. 

'Tsugu no!' Law quickly got off the ground and shuffled to his feet; but it was too late. Her right hand slowly turned clockwise, as her left went counter. He fell back down as he looked at the two of them, just gazing into each others eyes as Tsugu put her hands into a puppeteers position. 

"Are you ready for me to make a fool of you and escape? I don't know who set that fire, but its what I needed!" Strings fell from the ceiling as the landed on Doffy. "Parasite is how you control people, yeah?" Her fingers twitched as Doffys hands quivered; slowly moving into his pocket. 

 

"Tsugu, you brat!" Doflamingo yelled as his glassed slid slightly down his nose. Tsugu smiled sweetly and pushed them back up for him. 

 

"I haven't even started, Feathers." Her fingers twitched as Doffy pulled his hand out of his pocket to her bracelet. "My crew is probably terrified about my where about and someones waiting for me, I can feel it. What you're gonna do, is unlock this. Then you're gonna tell me who the Centurion is as you escort me out of here with said Centurion and if you do anything, I will not hesitate to harm or dismember your crew."  
Law looked at her in horror, had not seeing this side of her since the Tower. He watched as Doflamingo unlocked her bracelet. "I'm not sure what just happened, but you won't get out of Dressrosa alive." He said with aggression as he stood up. "That stupid toy is someone important feeling to you? Maybe I should just kill him then. You want to cross these line, that fine. I'll forgive your foolishness and blood law, but now you'll just be alone and once I get a hold you, you'll wish there was someone to coddle you." 

Tsugu rubbed her left wrist where the bracelet was and kept eye contact with the tall intimidating man. Standing on the bed itself she stood enough to be at his chest region, keeping her angry scowl. 'Fufufu... Don't you look at me like that, brat.' Doffy thought as he glared back down at her. A minute goes by as no one says anything until Tsugu took a step towards him and raised her hand; twitching her fingers as the strings that controlled Doffy tightened, he began to step backwards.

 

"I don't need anyone to 'coddle me.' I was alone my entire life. I know what it feels to have no love, I am the child who cried every day of her life for 23 years till Bepo waltzed in and saved me. There was someone else, I can't remember him completely but I know it was him who showed me this world and its beauty so you can pretty much forget anything you had in mind to hurt me. I grew up in a dark world and I only get darker than than the nights in The Underground. That is why I picked my fruit; Borrowing all of your moves, your specialties. All of the kids who where abducted was given a choice on a devil fruit; The others where murdered by my hands in cold blood; I borrowed their powers and killed them in a fight to the death. You don't even know how cruel I can be."

Her smile grew more malicious as she continued on;

"Any knowledge of your fruit, I now posses. I took pleasure in killing the ones who took me and the man who ordered us to be ripped from a loving home; with their own fruit abilities and I am positive I'd love your death too. Would you scream?" Tsugu bit her bottom lip in with elation in her eyes as Law walked up to her and hugged around her leg. "...Escort me out of here if you will not tell me about the damn toy." "Come along Torao. Lead the way, feathers." Doffy lead the way out of her room. Tsugu walked behind him quickly as her stomachs growling echoed the halls. "Doffymingo, wait here!" She said as she stopped at Sugars door; kicking it in. A frantic, high pitched scream came from inside Sugars room, as Tsugu invited herself in. "Oi, gimme your plumbs cause.. I'm..." She stood a few feet inside Sugars room, looking down at Sugars unconscious body; while she started to regain all her memories. The spell was lifted from Law when Sugar passed out from the fright, He turned back to normal and yelled;

"DAMMIT TSUGU!" Law's voice echoed throughout the halls; She felt the hair on her neck stand up as a demoralizing feeling came over her while she buried her face in her hands, turning around and exited the room. "You said you would not use the Baro Baro fruit here, you blew your cover. Now what are we gonna do because you can't hide that ability now!" He said as he crossed his arms and looking down at Tsugu. "You really are a brat!" He shouted at her. Tsugu inhaled deeply with excitement as she moved her hands to her mouth and said with a giggle; 

"We will escape just like how its going. Give me that black box-" She removed her hands from her face to see Doflamingo towering behind Law, ready to attack. "Oi!" Tsugu pulled the strings connecting to Doflamingo, pulling him back away from her Captain. "No, I may not be strong like you- or my captain." Law handed her the black box as she put it in the heart shaped pocket on her dress. "But I can escape anywhere you trap me because I cannot be contained or caged. I've decided that no one can stop me from enjoying my true freedom. You, the World Government, or anyone else who thinks they can cage me like a bird has another thing coming! After you though, Feathers." She held her arms out to gesture him to walk ahead of them.  
"Go on Captain." Law glared at her as she smiled brightly then sighed as he smiled back after he covered his face with his hat, walking before her as she followed behind them both.

As they began to walk towards the entrance, Pica and Diamante stopped them. Pica spoke; "Doffy, What's going on?"  
"Move outta they way, Tinnitus*." Tsugu pointed her index finger and shot a string through Pica's shoulder. Diamante went to attack as Doffy stood in front of them like a shield. 

"Hold on, wouldn't want you to hurt your prince." Diamante put his arms back down as Tsugu walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Open the damn door." She said in a low tone as her smile faded. Diamante scoffed as the palace door opened, letting in the sun light. "Its been a pleasure, truly! But my Captain has over stayed his welcome." Walking out of the palace, she turned around and pointed her finger at Doflamingo. "I'm coming back for you, you ugly feathered bastard." Grabbing her by the arm she pointed with, Law dragged her away as he grunted;

 

"We need to go, now before.. they-" He stopped talking as a brick wall formed from the ground in front of them. 

 

"You think you can leave?" Pica said as his face appeared on the wall before Law and Tsugu. Doflamingo stood behind them both as Tsugu turned around. She began to manipulate her fingers- but nothing happened. 

 

"Oh, okay." She said as she looked over at Law. "We need to go." Law looked at her with a flabbergasted expression. 

 

"What was your first hint?!" He yelled at her. Tsugu threw her arm in the air and pointed at the sky. 

 

"Doffymingo, I think you'll appreciate this." Strings slowly formed around the palace acres. "This is how you terrorized Law, my Captain. You built the cage around him as you killed the man who freed him; but guess what?" She clenched her fist and pulled the strings down, as the wall started to close in on them. "He's as free now, as he was then because he's got his crew and if you think you can just make me forget he saved me by using Sugar again, you can forget it. Just like I ruined my 'ace in the hole', you ruined yours and I'm sure he's not the only one who turned back. That whole disgusting-"

She was cut off as a hollow mountain of bricks landed over her and Law. Doflamingo laughed along with Diamante while Pica walked out of the bricks and stood beside Doflamingo. 

 

"Fufufu... I'm sorry, What? I can't hear you over the sounds of you being caged in by complete darkness." Doflamingo said as be bared his teeth in a evil grin. Inside the hollow mountain, Tsugu began to hyper ventilate. "Law.. I can't..." She said. Law wandered around and moved his hands around the dark enclosure. Tsugu wailed loudly, she was scared of the dark.

 

"Tsugu, calm down!" Law held his hands over his ears as they began to bleed from her high pitched screams. 'Its too dark for her... At this rate she won't last long due to the stress to her heart..!' Law thought to himself as Tsugu fell to her knees as her screams subsided as she looked above her, seeing absolutely nothing. Her hands rested to the side of her as she sat on her knees, frozen.  
Law took a deep breath while he uncovered his ears and whispered softly; 

"Oops."

\\\End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tinnitus* Common name for "Ringing of the ears."


	6. The unspoken past and the broken future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Tsugu in her final day in The Underground? Do they escape?

"Tsugu? Tsugu!" She could hear her captain calling out to her but she couldn't move or respond, she felt as if her heart just stopped even though she could feel it beating in her throat. Law wandered around the darkness in hopes to find her; "Tsug-" He felt a squish come from underneath his foot. He reached his hand down and patted the air around him until he felt her soft hair that was pulled up into a messy bun. Kneeling onto the ground his hand slid down to her face while he placed his head next to her face. "Oi, why aren't you breathing?!" Shaking her a few times, she did not regain consciousness.

 

  
"Tsugu, you're fine come on! Its dark, I get it but this isn't the time to let your fears best you!" He put his head gently over her bosom. Her heart was beating rapidly but she still did not draw a breath. He laid her on her back and placed the palm of his warm hand on her cheek. "Listen to me, you need to take a breath Tsugu; Your heart is.."He kept talking as his voice faded inside Tsugus mind. Her trance went deeper as her eyes closed. Her mind was gone while flashbacks of a sharp hot blade going across her thigh as she was shackled to a concrete floor, invaded her thoughts. Tears welted behind her closed eyes as she whimpered ever so softly.

"C...Captain.."She said weakly, her hand shifted atop her thigh where an X was branded on her porcelain skin. Law trailed his hand down her trembling arm to her hand as he grasped it firmly. "Come on, I know this is scary but you just talked mad shit and all three of them, if not all of them are out there laughing because they think they won- he's messing with you Tsugu." She laid there quivering her bottom lip while she sniffled. "You are safe now, I mean.. disregarding whats on the other side us, I'm here and those burdens you've carried are no longer yours to carry. The crew carry them too; we took that on when Bepo told us you saved him, and for that.." He placed his forehead on the back of her hand and continued. "We all believe in you. You can do this."

  
She let go of his hand and rubbed her teary eyes as she opened them slowly while she inhaled deeply. 

 

"I'm gonna kick Penguins ass if he ate my strawberries.." A moment of silence went by before Law chuckled and replied;

  
"Out of all your problems, you're worried about your food? I'll buy you more if you kick his ass, even if he didn't eat them." She smiled nervously letting out a chuckle as well.

  
"He tricked me and I fell for it. He used his strings to make a copy of himself and I completely and utterly fell for it. Sitting up, she began to pat her dress down for her pocket. "I'm gonna taunt that jerk back.. Law, please help me." She pulled the black box out and grasped it tightly in her right hand. "We will escape and see Bepo and the rest of our crew again.. Except now the secrets out that I didn't eat the Calm Calm fruit. I merely stole it from him when I wandered off that day, I'm thankful that you're going to be by my side till its all said and done even if I die in the end."

He sat there and pondered what to say for a moment. His mouth opened moments later to say; "I'm glad you stole that from him and I'm proud you pulled it off because he does not deserve to have Cora-San's fruit." Law said as he held his hand out in the dark. "I knew he'd never let this go, you stealing from him I mean. You can beat him. You always put yourself down by saying you aren't that strong, but you have yet to see what you can do.. You won't die any time soon so never say that to me again." Tsugu reached up and touched his masculine arm and slid her fingers down to the fold in his arm; she kept sliding till her fingers met his and smiled. Their fingers locked as she said;

"From here on out, my name will be known and its either I win, or I fail. Law, Let me do this..." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his face; 

"Do it, borrow all of what you can from me because at this point, I cannot use them." Law said meekly. Tsugu nodded, Doflamingos laughter could be heard from the outside.

 

 

"I bet you're absolutely dying in the dark, thanks to Gladius I know you're terrified of the dark. You talked so much, Tsugu-ni but you couldn't even back up one word. Stop this fiasco and I'll only half way kill you and make you wish you suffocated in there with that want to be doctor my brother left behind. Fufufu!!" Silence fell after, he heard nothing from inside the hollow mountain. The sound of the screeches from the bird cage pulling through the ground stopped as the strings above started to fade quickly above them. "Did you die already? Or could you not keep up with the stamina needed to keep the cage up? Fufuf.. Maybe change of heart?" Still, no reply from either Tsugu or Law.

"...Take the wall down, Pica." Doffy said with a furious voice as he walked over the the brick mountain.

"That could be a trap!" Pica and Diamante said in unison. Doffy flung around as his big feathered coat spun off his shoulders.

"I SAID TAKE IT DOWN!" A vein throbbed on his forehead as he yelled it his crew. Pica looked over at Diamante and saw him nod in approval to take it down. With a sigh, the mountains started to flatten back down to earth level, revealing the black box in the middle of where the hollow mountain rested. Doffy walked over, picked up the box as he opened it revealing Tsugus heart shaped pocket she ripped off of her dress to symbolize her freedom. Doffy slowly turned around as both Pica and Diamante started to back away from him as they knew what was about to happen.

"I don't care how, but you find them." Around them was the rubble left from the bird cage that Tsugu abandoned. "That Brat changed out her power; Neither of them can be too far, FIND THEM NOW DAMMIT!! Get everyone looking, if no one has her back in two hours; This bird cage is going back up by my hands and everyone will die in this measly country." He looked at his two members stand there in shock, not knowing what to say. "GO!!" He yelled once more as they both scattered away from the scene. Doffy pushed his glasses back up with his middle finger as he began to snarl. "Fucking damn brat..."

  
Meanwhile, Tsugu and Law where running thru the towns in a means to escape the crazy Donquixote family. "Tsugu, we need to get to the docking arena for the boats, If we don't hurry then the bird cage will be over the city." Tsugu and Law turned around a building to run down an alleyway; but instead they ran into Buffalo and Baby 5.

"DELLINGER! WE FOUND THEM!" Buffalo yelled as baby 5 aimed her arm guns at Tsugu. Law grabbed Tsugus arm and bolted past the two members. The speakers for the city screeched for a moment before Doffy spoke.

"Dear citizens of Dressrosa, this is your king; Doflamingo Donquixote. As of this moment we have two prisoners that have escaped our custody." Law stopped in a crowd of people who also had stopped. He slid his hand down her arm and held her hand tightly, ignoring what Doffy was saying on the overhead speakers.

"Tsugu, is there any way you could take us there using Shambles? Are you using too much energy?" Tsugu was panting roughly as she was clutching her heart. "Are you okay?"

"Y... Yeah. Lets keep going.. She put her hand up and moved her thumb, index and middle finger in a switching motion; Just before anyone could look twice they where gone. Buffalo Flew over the crowds where they just where with Baby 5 on his back.

  
"Doffy, I can't find them anywhere now!" She yelled into the transponder as they flew in a giant circle.

Doffy threw the snail as he walked back and forth in his office inside the palace walls. "Ne ne, Doffyyy." Trebol said as he watched Doflamingo pace. "They are probably heading for the ports because the ships are there.. Beehehe." Doffy stopped and smiled with pure evil as he bared his teeth.  
"Lets go stop them, then.."

 

 

Tsugu landed on a fishermans boat, laying on the deck as law sat next to her and checked her vitals. "You are going to make your heart stop, no more of this, you told me you were okay.." He watched as Tsugu kept clutching her heart an began to curl into a ball. 'Dammit!" He yelled inside his head, as he stood up and stormed to the captains door on the small boat. Kicking in the door, a wrinkly old man jumped as he was startled by the loud sound.

"Old man, I need help. Get this cuff off me or my friend will die." The old man blinked a few times before leaning to the side to see behind Law.

"Your friend?" The old man said in a perplexed tone of voice.

"Yeah, she's right-" He turned to see her gone as he ran back outside. "TSUGU?!" He yelled as he looked over to his right, to see her leaning off the boat looking into the deep blue waters below. He stormed over to her as the old man came walking out with his hands behind his back as he smiled kindly. "Tsugu, lay down. I think this old man will help us." He pulled her away from the side of the boat as she began to cry; She pushed his arms away from her as she stood up holding her heart while she took shallow breaths. She once again put her hand on the branding on her thigh as she began to sob deeper. "My heart hurts and it hasn't stopped since you saved me. There are times it..." She leaned forward and gasped for air- "There are times it doesn't hurt. Which those times I feel okay but this branding makes it impossible to move on and I wonder if that is why my heart will not heal?." Law looked at her helplessly, he knew the truth behind her hearts pain- he hides the truth from her while the old man was able to remove the seastone off Laws wrist- He held his hand out to Tsugu; "Would you be okay if I covered it with the Heart Pirates logo?" Law said. Tsugu leaned up enough to smile at him as he touched her face and smiled back. "You never need to suffer alone anymore. I'll tell you that until you understand. I won't go anywhere, and neither is our crew-" He said before a gun shot sounded, the bullet zoomed past Laws cheek- grazing it making him move his hand away from Tsugu. He touched the blood coming off his face to only look down to see Tsugu bleeding through her hand that clutched over her heart. She looked up above Law to see Doflamingo in mid air above them, holding a smoking gun. Sighing in pain, she looked back down at her captain with a worried expression and calmly said while falling backwards off of the boat;

"Oops"

 

\\\End


	7. The brand of the Existentialists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugu reveals a part of her past, the past is unwinding.

Tsugu fell backwards into the ocean and began to sink quickly. All she could see was the water turning into a murky red color as she bled out. She inhaled the water as she ran out of breath

On the boat, Law hopped over the wooden railing as Doffy stopped him by throwing him back onto the deck with his string abilities. "Don't you worry about her, I already have someone getting her as we speak." Doffy said as he landed on the deck walking towards the Heart Pirates captain. "Fufufu seriously, she's pretty good at escaping but now she can't do much or she will die; and after that smoochy speech you made was probably enough to help her want to live." 

Doffy picked Law up by his throat, gripping it firmly as he stood up straigh- putting Law 10 feet off the ground. "What would happen to her if the owner of the fruit died? Would she be powerless?" He squeezed Laws throat until he coughed blood. "You can die down there and she can watch." He said as he tossed Law off of the side of the boat. Letting out a heart felt laughter, he turned after he heard Laws body hit the waters below.

 

"DOFLAMINGOOOO!" His name pierced the thin air around him like a knife in his back, his body hair stood up as he got goosebumps. He turned around slowly as he saw Tsugu holding onto her Captain as they floated up on the yellow submarine they called home. "You're an idiot to send civilians to help you search for 'escapees', too bad you announced it for the ENTIRE city to hear." She said weakly as she fell on her side, coughing up saltwater and blood. 

"Tsuuguuu- niii.." He snarled her name.

"Bepo, dive at full speed. Get us the hell away from here. Penguin, take Tsugu and go... And don't do anything weird." He said as he shook his head. "I shouldn't even have to say that." He looked back up at Doffy who was getting ready to hop down.

Tsugu quickly sat up and glared at Doffy which made him stop. "Watch your back, you and the Government..." She said as he stood there with one foot on the rails of the boat looking into her hate filled eyes as he began feeling dizzy. 'The brats developing..' He thought to himself as he took his foot down off the railing. "I'll hunt you down till you give me what is mine..." He said walking away, he jumped onto the pier looking back at Tsugu who was being dragged by inside Penguin forcefully; Tsugu had her eyes locked and was glaring down Doffy as Bepo pulled the door shut. "I'll put a pretty number on your head, Tsugu." He watched the yellow submarine dive down into the waters as his nose twitched in anger. 

 

Inside, Tsugu collapsed out of Penguins arms as Law walked over quickly, giving his crew orders to help get her to the surgical room. Law bent down and felt Tsugus forehead. She opened her eyes as the sounds around her became disoriented, her vision doubled as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Bepo picked her up and carried her down the halls of the submarine as Law followed close behind.

 

\\\Dream

 

'Law, I never did tell you what happened...' Tsugu thought to herself as she looked at a table with four fruits on it. 'I was the one who went last to pick a devil fruit, no one wanted the one shaped like a star. They said the brown color was nasty looking; but to be honest.. all of them where nasty. We all disliked them but we didn't know it was common at that time. I didn't notice a real difference till I put my hand on Prios face. Prio was one of the other girl, the other two where the boys.'  
The room she stood in, became to be consumed by pure Darkness. Tsugu turned to see Prio and the boys as they where engulfed in the dark; she heard the screams they made when she killed them. She closed her eyes as she turned around at the same time the shadows doomed in on her too.  
She opened her eyes as the lights came back on, blood was all around her in a small room with seaprism doors and a small window on the door. "Tsugu, good job! Tomorrow we will round up kids from another age group with Zoan type powers! Tsugu walked over to Prio and laid next to her, looking into her eyes as she was dying.

"Tsugu please... Escape for me. Kill every bastard in this place, become free. Don't let anyone else suf.." Prio closed her eyes as her life faded away without finishing her sentence. Tsugu hugged Prios lifeless hand and wept quietly. 

"I did it though... I escAped and took the whole plAce down!" She said as her voice cracked when she made high pitched tones through the sounds of despair. Placing her bloody hand on her friends lifeless face as she sobbed yet again. "Please don't go!" She yelled as Prios hand slipped from hers. She laid on the floor as the darkness consumed her once more. "I'm dreaming, this is all a dream again. I can't even save her in my dreams, this sucks." She cried. "I wanna wake up, I don't like this! I don't want to be-" before she could finish, three men opened the small window on the door letting in a little bit of light and yelled in the small room.

"Stay on that floor, child. If you cause any problems, we will leave you in the Sanctuary. " A deep voice came on the speakers as the heavy seaprism door opened, creaking eerily. "Stay!" Tsugu lifted herself off the ground with glazed over eyes, the light slowly revealed her blood soaked face. One of the men who stood about 8'11 walked past the leader and hooked one end to the floor while another man standing at 9'0 came in pushing a cart carrying hot charcoal rocks in a clay pot. The taller man who had the chains, wrapped them around Tsugu. The shorter one came and pushed her to the floor, locking the other side of the chain. Tsugu laid there, chained to the floor as the leader who wore a white tench coat with red buttons with an bold Black X on every button walked up and looked down into Tsugus swollen eyes. 

"Don't look at me with that face, I already feel a ting of remorse for you. He picked up a rod that was resting in the embers of the clay pot, it was a branding tool with a X for the brand. 

Tsugu laughed manically and said in monotone; "I don't need sympathy from any of you, especially not you, you pompous arrogant-" He pressed the red hot brander onto her pale thigh while he laughed. Her scream echoed in the room as the door slammed shut.

 

\\\Reality

Jolting herself away, drenched in sweat Tsugu blinked slowly looking to the right of her to see Penguin sitting in a chair with his white jumper-suit on, holding strawberries ready to eat one. "You put those down before I fly outta this bed and make you wish you never even tasted one in your life." He dropped the strawberries on the floor as she startled him. "...I'll kill you." She sat up, putting her hand on her chest. Law came walking in the room, stepping on one the the strawberries. 

"Are you kidding me?" Lifting his foot up and smearing the juices on Penguins pant-leg. 

"What?! Why?!" Penguin shot up out the chair as it flew backwards onto the floor. He stormed out of the room as Tsugu shook her fist in the air and shouted.

"You get back here Peng-" She placed her had on her chest as her body fell backwards into the bed from her being dizzy. Law sighed walking over to edge of the bed and sat down. 

"Tsugu, how long have your night terrors been going on?" She laid there with her eyes closed as she placed her hand over her heart. 

"Since we escaped The Underground." She took a deep breath as she smiled. "I had another bad dream, didn't I?" Tears filled in her eyes as Law scooted up on the bed while he pulled out a a red velvet box.

"You did. I ended up switching our hearts out to preform the surgery and also to recover. So don't go and act like you're completely recovered, okay? Do not break my heart.." Tsugus face turned more red than the strawberry juice on the floor that Law smooshed with his shoe as a tear fell off of her face. Law pulled out a bracelet with Tsugu engraved in it. "This is a promise, from the entire crew to you. Any time you feel alone, this will remind you that we are here." He placed it on her left wrist, the same one that held the slave bracelet. She covered her eyes with her right hand, and held her left hand on her thigh as she cried. 

"Will you keep your promise now..?" Her wails where heard throughout the whole submarine. Placing his hand ever so lightly on her hand covering her scar.

"Yeah.. That's fine." He said smiling as she grabbed his hand back as he looked away from her as she cried. 'I'll take all your pain.. I'll never tell you that your heart pain is now mine..' He thought as he saw Bepo who stood in the doorway holding the Calm Calm fruit. Walking inside, he slipped on the strawberries. Law let go of Tsugus hand to get up to help the clumsy bear, Tsugu uncovered her eyes and looked down at Bepo as her lips quivered into a smile.

"Oops."

\\\End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading so far! I feel amazing to share this with you. I'm an extreme amateur so I'm sorry for typos, mispelled names and horrible grammar usage but I'm growing with each chapter! I hope you all stay with till the end!  
> -Beef


	8. A fateful encounter; Twice over!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugu is fated to Doffy as he begins his nationwide man hunt on Tsugu, who meets an unexpected crew as she is separated from her crew and Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this far, and for commenting!

The submarine was floating on the waters, the sun was shining brightly as Tsugu was floating around on a pink inflatable raft shaped like a heart that was big enough for the entire crew plus more to lay on. She laid there in silence using the Calm Calms noise barrier. Up on the deck, Law could be seen looking down at her with Bepo sneaking up on him. Law rested this arms on the railing of his bright yellow submarine as Bepo grabbed him- tossing his captain off of the side towards the heart shaped raft. 

Law used Shambles; switching himself mid-air with Bepo. Law Landed on his feet as he had his hand on the rail watching down below where Bepo met his fate. The force of Bepo landing on the inflatable bounced Tsugu into the air then made a splash into the ocean below. Law watched with a concerned expression as he sees Bepo frantically falling off of the side of the raft to go retrieve Tsugu, who was was sinking to the oceans floor. Shachi came over to see the what the fuss was about in time to witness Bepo coming back up out of the water with Tsugu on his back, clinging for dear life. 

"Ow, Tsugu you're pulling my fur!" Bepo yelled as he crawled on top the raft. Tsugu began to bite him on his paw while he tried to get her off of him. Law scoffed with a smirk peaking on the corner of his mouth as he walked away. 

"Hey Captain.. She's gonna kill him. She's shoving his head under water and holds it there." Shachi said as he looked over to see Law who kept walking. "Captain! You'll let him die like this?!" Law stopped, without turning around he replied with;

"Are you going to go down there and stop her?" Shachi looked back down at the girl who had Bepo in a head lock. 

"I'd rather not... For someone being 5'4; she's pretty destructive and evil. I know for a fact she could take him and I both on at once.. I would know because she took Bepo, Penguin, and I on for the last candy bar." Shachi said as he watched as Bepo was wrestling Tsugu back, accidentally knocking her into the water once more.  
Bepo dived into the salty water in search for Tsugu as a huge Ship was starting to barge in towards them. Law looked around after he heard Shachi gasping. It was a Military warship. Law used his fruit power, teleporting Bepo and Tsugu on deck shouting;

"Everyone get in, the Marines is here because Tsugu here is a criminal in the making!" Pushing herself up off the deck coughing up salty fluids, Tsugu looked over towards the direction her captain was in and stuck her middle finger in the air while she stood up. Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo walked inside the submarine, Bepo was rubbing his side while Penguin praised him for his bravery. Tsugu stood at the door with Law looking at the Warship. 

"They are just sitting there, I'm not sure if that is a good sign or not." Law said. Tsugu shrugged and walked inside.

"I'm not sure. They don't seem interested at all so I say we are all goo-" A canon was shot from the Warship, popping the gigantic heart inflatable. Tsugu stood turned back around, poking her head out the door with a disgusted look darkening her face.

 

The transponder in Laws pocket started going off. He pulled it out, holding it in the palm of his hand. He looked back at the Warship, the next thing he heard was the answering of the snail.

"Did you really just pop that?!" Tsugu screamed into the transponder. Law stood there expressionless at her actions. "That was half the size of your lousy rat paych-" Law ripped the receiver out of her hands, glaring at her as he hung it up." Another canon launched from the marines ship. Tsugu placed her hand on the middle of Laws bare back as her Captain held up his arm. He pointed his hand upward placing his his index, ring finger, and thumb up and sighed.

"Shambles." Using the Op Op fruit, he teleported the canon ball back at the warship; A bright light flashed, the canon ball flew back and landed next to the Submarine. Law stood there in shock, Tsugu tilted her head in confusion. The transponder snail once again rang; Law answered it this time.

"What?" He said in a smooth voice. 

"Ohh, sugoi-nee Law. You almost got me!" A man spoke rather slowly said.  
"Admiral Kizaru." He said then bit his lip. Tsugu walked to the front of Law to look at his face. "What brings this .. pleasure?" Law placed his hand over Tsugus face to try and block her out.

"Fufufu.. Straight to the point? Well, you're harboring a wanted criminal. Tsugu Deya-Taiyo is wanted for the murder of Gekko Moriah, one of the seven Warlords." Doffy said, Tsugus face gloomed over in anger. 

Before anyone could reply, A light dashed in the blink of an eye; Kizaru was before both Law and Tsugu. Law grabbed Tsugus arm, pulling her behind him, blocking her with his arm in protection. Kizaru spoke in his slow tone of voice. 

"Right now, you're facing execution for your crimes." Tsugu walked underneath Laws arm and straight up to Kizaru. He bent down to look her in the face saying; "Your bounty has exceeded Jewelry Bonney, one of the 12 worst captains of your generation; You're sitting at 200 million." 

Tsugu placed her hand on his face and smiled. "I like Bonney, but she's not the worst of this generation." Kizaru stood up straight as he looked slightly perplexed at her actions. "I am because I'll use you in a way you'd never imagine." Law covered his face and blushed deeply.

"Tsugu, stop. That's... not an insult." She placed her hands over her ears as she too blushed.

"That's not at all what I meant! Switch-ee!" She shouted as she turned the dials, Kizaru kicked Tsugu sending her flying towards the warship. Borrowing the Glint-Glint Fruits abilities; to no one but Kizarus surprise, she stopped before smashing into the monstrous floating tank with a flash of light.

"Ohh, Whats this?" Kizaru said as he felt Law grab his arm roughly. 

"Listen to me, Tsugu didn't kill any-" an explosion came from the direction of the Warship. Law quickly glanced back. The warship was gone, Doffy was floating in the air chuckling. Kizaru yanked his arm away saying how he felt as if life just got shoved back into his body, then zoomed over to where the Warlord hovered. The two hovered over the wreckage for a few seconds before looking down at the waters below. Doffy had a rather large grin on his face. "Where is..-" Law clenched his chest as he felt Tsugus heart going crazy. "What the hell?" He fell to the ground, Bepo came running out and stood there in the entrance of the door, astonished at the sight. He looked over and saw his captain on the ground. The white bear panicked, running over to Law. He picked him up and began to rush towards the door. As they entered the Submarine, Law stopped them by grabbing the door-frame.

"No, Bepo.. Tsugu..." He couldn't even finish his sentence. 

"But.. Captain you need help.." The sad expression on Bepos concerned face doomed on Law.

"By who?!" Law began coughing up blood on Bepos furry chest. "I'm the ships... doctor.." Law fainted in Bepos arms, Penguin came running over. 

"Penguin, shut the hatch, Tsugu is under water, we need to find her so we have to dive." Shachi said as he walked to the control room. The now very concerned crew was frantic as they hastily escaped the Warlord and Marine admiral. 

\\\Meanwhile

Tsugu was covered in blood, knocked unconscious and floating on part of the warship. Off in the distance, a playful looking ship drifted towards her. A man wearing a straw hat sitting on the mantle decoration on the ship, noticed the girl and hopped down back on the ship. The floating debris bumped into the energetic ship which knocked Tsugu into the waters below as the man in the straw hat looked over the wooden rails of his ship. The man yelled and frantically waved his arms and jumped in after Tsugu who was clearly injured.

The man was a fruit eater because he too started to sink along with Tsugu. She opened her eyes slightly to see the black haired guy float towards her. Tsugu released the last of her breath and passed back out, the man grabbed her and they both floated downward together. A man with green hair swam down towards the foolish yet caring man and Tsugu- grabbing them both then swam back up.  
When they reached the Surface, a woman with orange hair yelled rather loudly; 

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" The man known as Luffy, was the one who saved the Heart Pirate. 

 

On the ship, Luffy laid on his back next to Tsugu as he gasping for air. "That was so close...!" He exclaimed. The ships doctor named Chopper was checking on Tsugu, he turned his small head over and yelled at his captain. 

"You where the one who jumped, idiot!!" Luffy laughed and sat up with a big dorky smile on his face as his first mate Zoro placed the Straw hat on his captains head.

"Chopper, what is wrong with her?" The swordsman said. Chopper pressed down on Tsugus side as she made a painful expression in her sleep. "Well, whoever did this to her sure didn't do too much damage to her cause its just external.. But she's beat up pretty bad.." Tsugu opened her eyes to see Luffys face a few inches away from hers. She screamed loudly as she flung upwards, smashing her forehead on Luffys nose. Both Luffy and Tsugu yelled in shock, then at each other. 

"WHY WOULD YOU LEAN UP SO FAST?! Luffy said with a nasally voice, holding his nose. 

"Why would you be looking at me so closely?!" Tsugu angerly said as her hands covered the knot on her head. Luffy and her glared at each other, then laughed. Nami smiled and squatted down next to Tsugu who smiled kindly at her. 

"My name is Nami, I am the navigator." Nami patted Tsugus face down with a dry soft towel. "Who are you?" Tsugu looked as the rest of the crew walked behind the beautiful Navigator to look at Tsugu. 

"My name is Tsugu Deya-Taiyo" She blushed and looked down out of nervousness. She started twiddling her thumbs around, Franky smiled down at her after he looked at her thigh, seeing her tattoo. 

"Heyy, that Jolly roger..." The cyborg noted as Tsugu stood up frantically. 

"Can you guys let me use your transponder, please?" Tsugu placed her left hand on her thigh. "I attacked a Marines Warship, I got caught in the blast cause I tripped ... while I was escaping.." She mumbled she looked away with a flustered face.

"So you're stupid?" Luffy said as his head tilted off to the side, crossing his arms. Tsugu grabbed the captains cheeks in hostile manners and accidentally pulled too hard, stretching his face out. Tsugu quickly let go as Luffys cheeks formed back together, she bowed forward. 

"I am so sorry, I broke you!" the entire crew laughed as Luffy rubbed his face.  
Robin placed her hand on Tsugus back and held out the transponder with her other hand. "You needed this, right?"

Tsugu lifted her head enough to see the snail, she smiled brightly and took it. The transponder began to ring, and ring, and ring. It clicked off, no one answered. Tsugu called once more but in vein. She squatted on the ground, setting the transponder down. Tsugu put her hands on her head while thinking to herself;

"Oops..."

\\\End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep up the feedback!! Sorry if I post chapters slowly, I am in the process of moving :] Once I'm 100% settled, expect A LOT.


	9. A familiar name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugu and Luffy are on a strange island in wait for Trafalgar Law, What will happen?

Law shot out of his bed to see his entire crew crowded around him. Law placed his hand on his chest and looked at Bepo. 

"What happened? Tsugu? Where is she?" Law said, Bepo shrugged as he held Laws hat in his paws, the white bear was reluctant to answer his captains question. Shachi stepped in;

"We couldn't find her.." Shachi said regretfully. Law sat there looking at his hands. 

"Where are we now?" Law said as he got out of his bed.

"Out in the ocean." Penguin replied. Law looked at Penguin with an intense look. He blinked slowly while looking his crew mate dead in the eyes and replied; 

"Out in the ocean, huh?" The crew looked away from him, not wanting to say anything. Law stood up, placing his hand on Penguins shoulder. Nervously, Penguin put his index fingers together and twiddled them.

"W-...We aren't sure. Our log pose isn't working, its stopped. We rushed out of there so quickly that we don't know what direction we went." Penguin finally replied; Law sighed and started to walk towards the door. 

"Come on, since we are 'in the ocean', there is lots of places to look for her. Penguin, you can start by staying here and fixing the log pose." Law said as he smiled while he shook his head. Bepo trailed behind his captain. trying to place his hat on his head while they walked.

 

Back at the Sunny, Luffy began to chase Tsugu down as she had borrowed his devil fruit abilities. Luffys voice echoed in the salty air;

"THIEF!" Luffy yelled as he chased a laughing Tsugu up and down the Thousand Sunny. 

"She's not a thief, Luffy. You gave her permission to borrow your Gum Gum fruit abilities." Nami said as she watched them run around. She sighed and looked down at her Log Pose and see it pointing to a nearby island. "Luuuuffyyyy!" Nami exclaimed loudly. "There is an island near by!" Tsugu stopped at the top of the Thousand Sunny, Luffy crashed into her. 

"Why would you stop like that?!" Luffy shouted at Tsugu. 

"I need to go back to my captain. I'm sure Law is worried by now." She said as she sat up, pushing Luffy off of her. Franky came around the corner and questioned;

"Did you say Law? As in captain of The Heart Pirates? That explains that tattoo on your thigh." He said as he patted her on the back. Tsugu turned towards him placing her hand on her tattoo as she smiled widely. 

"Yes! Law is my captain." She said with enthusiasm. Chopper walked out of one of the doors with a doctor bag. 

"Tsugu, I need you to come here so I can check to see how you're doing please." Tsugu placed her hand on Frankys arm then walked over to the ships doctor. "Sit down here!" Chopper said as he patted the ground with a cute smile. Tsugu plopped down and over lapped her legs into a pretzel sitting position. Chopper opened the medical bag, pulling out a stethoscope. He placed the ear buds in his ear and placed the cold circular piece on Tsugus chest. "...This is strange.." Chopper said with concern.

"What?" She said with worry. Chopper shook his head as he lowered the medical tool. She brushed her fingers along the lettering of the bracelet on her left wrist.

"Your heart is calm but you where just running around though, it should be beating faster." The shocked doctor said watching as Tsugu placed her hand on her chest.

"Ahh.. I forgot about that. This isn't my heart, its Laws. Law gave me his heart and hasn't taken it back yet. I got shot by Doflamingo and it hit my heart, Law couldn't preform the surgery because I was belligerent and he couldn't get near me but its been a while, I'm not sure why he hasn't taken his heart back.." She said as she looked away from Chopper. 

"I see." Chopper said as he folded his arms nodding. Placing the stethoscope back in his bag, he pondered for a few seconds before it clicked. He shouted; "HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?!" He backed up in a state of horror. Luffy began to clap his hands as he laughed, snorts escaped here and there between moments of the captain inhaling deeply, to just laugh more. 

"You're pretty dumb!" Luffy patted her repeatedly on the back. Tsugu laughed and nodded as she stood up, resting her arms on the wooden railing as she looked down at the deck below her.

"Dumb? Probably. I have done some pretty stupid things and I wouldn't be surprised if Law didn't want me to come back." Tsugu said with a sad expression. Nami placed her hand on Tsugus back.

"You can always join us." Nami said. Tsugu laughed as she saw Usopp exit the door below; 

"TSUGU, LAW'S CALLING!" Usopp yelled from down the stairs. Tsugu climbed over and hopped down landing a few inches away from Usopp, startling him. She took the transponder from the surprised man with black curly hair who was to mortified to move.  
"Oh he wants me, I don't gotta join no one! Thanks Long Nose!" She said. As soon as Tsugu answered the transponder, Luffy leaped over the rails as well except he crashed on top of Tsugu and his own crew mate.  
"Tsugu no, come with us!" Luffy shouted.

On Laws end of the transponder, The crash was heard as screams followed right after. He just stood there with one hand on his face. "Oh god.." Law said in a gloomy voice. "Tsugu? Why are you with them?" 

Tsugu started shouting something at Luffy, Law looked over at Bepo who was just smiling at him. "Law I'm hungry?" Tsugu finally replied back. Law shook his head and smirked. 

"Yeah, I bet you are.. But how did you end up with the Strawhatters?" He said. 

"Well, Luffy dove in the waters and saved me then Zoro jumped in after him. I tried calling earlier yesterday but no one answered." She said to her captain who looked baffled at the Transponder. 

"Are you injured?" Law asked. 

"Nope! But we are pulling up to Kyogi island, want to meet us there?" Tsugu said with distraction. The snail closed its eye as it hung up. Law peaked through his finger, setting the transponder on the desk as he saw Bepo walking past the door. 

"Oi, Bepo." The curious bear poked his head in the door. "Tsugu is on Kyogi Island. Set course for there, should only be an hour or so away."

 

\\\Meanwhile

 

Tsugu, and the Strawhats docked on the small island. Tsugu and Luffy had already ran off together leaving everyone else behind. Running up a hill, Luffy pointed out a tree that was alone. The two ran over to the solo tree that seemed bigger than The Thousand Sunny from afar. Luffy slapped the trunk of the tree shouting; "I'M FIRST!" Tsugu caught up and glanced at a door that was attached to the base of the trees trunk. Tsugu stared up to the branches and leaves.

"Whats this, its AMAZING?!" Luffy yelled as he placed his hand over his eyes to block out the sun that shone on them through the leaves.

"This tree is huge, I'm almost positive this tree is older than the island. It was uprooted at some point because it has trauma at the bottom of the trunk." She walked around the wide tree observing it. "Its weird though, why is there a door? I wanna see whats behind it.." Tsugu exclaimed while she heard Luffy giggle. She poked her head around the large tree and looked at Luffy as his hand grabbed the door handle and flung the door open. 

"HELLO I'M THE FUTURE KING OF THE PIRATES SO YOU BETTER HAVE SOME MEAT!" Luffy screamed. Tsugu ran over and stood next to Luffy. 

"Wait, you what?" Tsugu said as she looked at Luffy with wide eyes. Before anything else was said; the darkness from the inside of the tree began to spread outside. Tsugu looked down and saw the shadow began to swallow her feet. She dug her nails into Luffys rubber skin- Luffy whined and looked at Tsugus face while trying to take his hand away from her. 

"Uhh?" Luffy grunted as he looked down as well. The shadow only wanted Tsugu. "Oi, Tsugu you should run!" Luffy shouted.

"Do you really not see that my legs are kinda gone in shadows?!" Her pupils dilated in fear as she grasped Luffys hand tighter as her voice shouted. Luffy tried pulling her, but it was as if her feet where welded to the ground itself. 

"What do I do?!" He put both his hands on his head and panicked. "Torao will yell at me for this!" Tsugu placed her hands over her ears as she turned her right hand counter clockwise.  
The shadows already consumed hald of her body, Luffy was panicking but Tsugu was thinking about what to do. "Take your strength back, I'll just borrow your fruit and use my own strength, this way you have enough power to fight whatever this is. Luffy looked at both of his hands, and closed them in a tight fist. "Not going to lie, I'm terrified. Law said he will be here, so I believe in him." She said as her hands trembled. Luffy grabbed her hands and shouted; 

"Me too! Believe in me too, and my crew." Luffy said. Tsugu nodded holding on the the bracelet that her crew got her. Sanji and Zoro both ran towards the two, as Tsugu became completely engulfed into the shadows; getting sucked back into the tree. The leaves scattered around by the force of the door closing. Sanji kicked Zoro down as he used him as a stepping stone; using skywaltz he dashed through the air rapidly, trying to get to the now vanishing door. 

"Tsugu-chaaan!" Sanji kicked at the fading door, right before his foot made contact, the door disappeared 

 

Tsugu squatted down and hugged her left arm that bared the bracelet tightly, closing her eyes as she began to breath rapidly. "Calm down, you got this." She said between breaths as she grasped the bracelet so hard, her knuckles turned white. Her breath quivered as she let go, placing her hands on her knees, pushing herself up. "Alright." She looked around; turning around she saw three wooden doors with numbers above them. "I... hate choosing." She placed her hands on her head and scratched vigorously. "Guuuh!!"  
She said as she became more flustered, she stretched her arm up and grabbed the number one from above the door and walked inside. The lights flickered on as she entered the room. Inside was grey walls with a desk in the middle of the room with a small book on top of it. As she entered the room the door slammed behind her and faded into the grey wall, the lights turned on. Tsugu walked over to the desk and examined the book. 

"The One Piece" Tsugu said picking the book up- "This is mine.." Her voice said as she dropped the book. When the book hit the ground, a door appeared from the other side of the room. Tsugu jerked her head up towards the direction it the slow opening door, Tsugu held her left arm out in front of her, keeping her palm flat- her right arm was folded back with her hand making a fist. Law walked thru the door. 

"Tsugu, come on lets go home now." She stood there, not moving. Law held his arms up in a surrendering motion; "Whats going on? Oi, its me!" He said in a angered voice.  
Law took a step towards her, as she took as step back. 

"I don't believe you, Law would have been already nagging at me for exploding a warship and picking fights again." Tsugu mumbled under her breath. "Besides, Death is written mirrored on your hands. I'll ask once, who are you?" The copy cat Law smirked and let out a sigh, lowering one of his hands.

"Well I didn't expect you to catch on to that. You are smart, but I was warned. How about we test how smart you really are. Every room you enter is a test of your knowledge. Every action you make affects the outside world, so lets say you where to hurt me right now. What would happen to Law?" Tsugu turned her head slightly but kept eye contact with the man. He pulled out a knife, raising it over his chest and began to push it through his skin. Tsugus eyes shot open in fear. 

"Stop it, I have no desire to pla-" as the knife went into the chest, she stopped her exclamation. She grabbed her chest and hunched over. The man laughed loudly and said with a snarky attitude;

"You must have Trafalgars heart, because why else would you be feeling that?" He slowly pulled the knife out of himself as Tsugu covered her mouth with her other hand, trying not to scream. "There is no reward for your dead body so please, try not to die in this world or any other world. No matter, you got the idea on my devil fruit powers. I am a human doll made to resemble any one in order to harm them by harming myself. The VooVoo fruit if you must call it something." He walked over to Tsugu and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head back to look at him. "If you hurt me while I've taken the form of someone you know, you'll hurt them. No one can escape this place unless I allow it. I should also tell you, I've been hired to turn you over to Doflamingo. You're a wanted woman, Tsugu-ni." Pushing Tsugu to the ground, he let out a maniacal laugh while placing his hand on his chin, pointing down at Tsugu. "Fuehuhu.... You can go free if you manage to go through these trials I will lay before you. But if you don't, you're mine to give to Doflamingo and you cannot rebuttal against it. That means you'll forfeit being under Trafalgar Water Law."

Tsugu laid on the floor looking up and the ceiling. "I accept this trade. I'll survive all of your bullshit, just to see my captain again." The man chuckled lighter, removing his hand from the familiar face he wore. "Go ahead and laugh, because when I get out of here, you'll suffer." Tsugu sat up and looked into her captors eyes. "No matter what happens to me, you'll be the one who pays in the end. I hope you are prepared because you've put yourself on a warpath of not just Law, you've angered Monkey D Luffy and the Strawhatters." Tsugu kept her hand on her chest as she smiled. "My heart is in the right place, sir." She said through her smile.

A door opened up from behind the man, He turned as the door creaked open slowly. "I can take care of them, no need to worry. All in due time, dear. All in due time- Fuehuhuhu!" The man said as his body started changing into a womans body. His voice spoke in a lady like tone, a sweet but caring voice. His face turned into HER face. Tsugus eyes widened in the shock as she slowly sat up. The wind from the outside world blew in the open doors as Tsugu scrambled to her feet and charged at the shape shifter. 

"Don't you dare!" Tsugu dived towards the closing door as she yelled. 

The one who took Tsugus appearance voice spoke once more; "Then come get a hold me. If you can't find your way out of here in less than two hours, I'll appear to Law and kill him, then I'll hand you over to Doflamingo, hell... I'll give you 4 hours because I know Trafalgar isn't here yet." The door shut as it vanished- she slid down onto her knees as she past where the door faded away, Tsugus hands touched down on the ground. Her greyish blue eyes peered at the floor below her as her wavy long hair split off her shoulders; brushing against the ground lightly. 

"SHIT!" Tsugu screamed loudly as her fist balled up, striking against the flat surface she keeled on. "Okay, alright. He said this will be a trial so I just got to do this, and go home.. Or end up on the Island of Misfit toys.. Ugh!" Tsugu groaned as she stood up, three doors behind her appeared once again. Walking up to the third door, she stretched her arm upwards using the Gomu Gomu fruits's borrowed abilities and grabbed the number two from the door. "Can't be that bad. What kind of trials could this be?" Opening the door, she walked in with a smile. She was on a black Submarine with what appeared to be docked at a frozen island.

"Well then, I'm obviously not on the real outside world. There's no breeze-ze-ze-ze" She said as she started to shiver. "Its.... s-s-s-o co-o-o-ld." Her voice quivered along with her bottom lip as she made strange sounds. Tsugu took a step off the submarine, pressing her foot on the icy dock; she slipped and slid down the dock crashing into a pile of snow. Her body covered in snow while her head poked out of the embankment; "Fu-fu-fu-...Fuck.." Tsugu stated as she shivered more.

"You're a klutz..." A woman giggled and walked over to Tsugu. "You must be cold? Why don't you have a coat on?" Tsugu looked away from the woman. 

"Its-s-s-s not c-c-cold." Tsugus bottom lip sucked in trying to hide the shivering. The woman let out a laugh as she watched Tsugu trying to play off the frigid cold. The womans  
smile lit up the already bright sky behind her, adding a little bit of gleam to the world around them. Her hair was short in the back and longer towards the front; a purplish color. Her laugh echoed in the breeze-less air as Tsugus face melted the snow around her from the heat of embarrassment. 

"You're strange, My name is Prio." The woman said after she had stopped laughing. Tsugus head turned quickly to the name as she noticed this woman had a stamp on the back of her neck. Prio placed her hand on the stamp and smiled. "Yes, I'm a slave.. but I've almost earned my freedom and I'll be damned if anyone stops me." Tsugu looked at the beautiful girl who now seemed like she was going to cry. "Oh, Here. Take my coat!" Prio pulled Tsugu out of the snow pile as she draped the coat on Tsugus shoulders.

Tsugu clenched the opening of the warm coat and pulled it tightly to close it around her body, wrapping herself in it. Tsugu began to run in place as she to warm her body up. "Why, why is it s-s-s-so cold? Its cold inside of a tree. Prio watched as Tsugu jogged in place. 

'Tree?' Prio thought to herself.

"I'm looking for three doors-" Her voice returned to the higher pitched tone. "If you help me find them, I'll get you out of here." Tsugu watched as Prio looked up. 

"You mean those?" Prio pointed. Tsugus mouth hung open as she too looked up. "I don't know whats going on, but those showed up when you came out of no where. You seriously just appeared on my Submarine out of the thin air.." Prio said as she placed her hands on her hips. Tsugu who was sticking her arms in the sleeves, Tsugu wrapped one of her arms around Prios slender waist. 

"If you don't hold on to me, I could drop you and it wouldn't be very nice of me. Please do not let me go, okay?" Tsugu said as the purple haired girl who was a few inches taller than her began to question. But before any words escaped her mouth, Tsugu stretched her right arm up, grabbing the number three from above the door. Prio stood there in shock;

"W...What was that?" Prio stuttered. Tsugu held on the the door knob and began to take a few steps backwards to launch them like a sling shot.

"I'm a fruit user, I borrow other peoples fruit abilities, power and knowledge of said fruit. But I can tell you about that later... Ready?" Tsugu said quietly.

"Wait, I don't..!" Prio couldn't get the words out in time, she and Tsugu launched at the closed door. Tsugu aimed her feet at the door, busting thru it on impact. They fell thru the door which sent them hurdling down to the ground below them. Tsugu looked up at Prio and yelled into the stale air with an excited expression;

"Oops!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience.


	10. Fooled her Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Tsugu? Who exactly is Prio?

"Gomu gomu no... Balloon!" Tsugu inhaled the words and the air, inflating her body like a balloon. The two girls landed gently on the warm earth below them as Tsugu released the air, giggling afterwards. "Oh gosh, I bet I looked pretty weird, huh?"

Prios knees gave way, she fell on her bottom as she looked up at Tsugu with disbelief. "Weird? That is putting it mildly, that was beyond anything I've seen! What was that you just did? I'm lost.."

 

Tsugu looked away from Prio to examine her surroundings. "Excuse me, What are you?" Prio said in a quieter voice.  
Tsugu looked back at girl who sat on the ground with a very concerned look. "Its a Devil fruit ability I borrowed? My fruit power is to borrow. Baro Baro no Mi, I borrow Fruit Abilities and someones strength along with their knowledge of their fruit so I am not rendered useless when I borrow it. Sometimes it works to my advantage because I CAN borrow their strength, I can take none or half." Tsugu replied.

 

"Its a what? Whats that?" Tsugu folded in the back of her dress as she squatted down to be within eye level of the girl who had her friends name. 

 

"Devil... fruit?" Tsugu questionably said. "You know, you eat the fruit and it gives you weird powers but in exchange, you lose the ability to swim." She spoke with concern. "How could you not have heard of Devil Fruit?" Tsugu said while patting the top of Prios head. "Are you stupid or something?"  
Prio slapped at Tsugus hand. "No, from where I come from, powers don't exist. I'm a normal human." Prio looked up to the sky, blocking out the bright sun with her hand. "Where did we even come from?" Tsugu smiled, as she closed her eyes while she stood back up. 

 

"We are not of the same world, I've only read about other worlds.. I didn't think they existed." Tsugu sighed; "Thats why you do not remember me. That's a pitty but its okay." Prio glanced her round blue eyes at Tsugu who had turned her back towards her. "We don't have much time, you can come with me if you want."

 

"Well it is not like I have a choice. If what you say is true, and we are in another world then it is not like I can just go back to my world. May I ask what you meant by remembering-" 

Before she could finish her question, Tsugu already started to walk away "Shoot, wait up!" She shouted as she jolted up and dashed over to Tsugu. "Do I know you?" Prio asked as she caught up to Tsugu.

Ignoring her question, Tsugu jogged up a steep hill as she gazed down the land below them. "Look, you see those boats right there?" Tsugu pointed down the a dock with three white boats. Prio got up to the top of the hill, standing next to Tsugu once more. 

 

"Yeah, but I don't get whats going on still..." Prio replied with a low whisper.

 

"There is numbers on the bow, we need one of those to get to the next door-" Tsugu stopped mid sentence; She grabbed Prios hand and ran down the hill. An object crashed, leaving a small crater where Prio once stood. "Hey, Lets check that out!" Tsugu said as she dashed over to the hole in the ground. Tsugu gasped as she slid down the deep indent in the ground. "Bepo!!" She shouted. 

Prio stayed behind, flabbergasted by Tsugus short attention span. "You... said we are in a hurry and you gawk at something right after? Its like I'm watching a 13 year old." She shook her head and put her hands on her eyes as she let out a small laugh.  
Bepo laid in the middle of the crater, rubbing his belly. Tsugu tripped as she landed, tumbling into the big soft white bear. She hugged onto him as she said; "Bepo, Bepo, Bepo, I can't believe you fou-" Bepo pushed Tsugu onto the ground as he placed his paws around her dainty neck. "B...Bep.." She struggled. Bepo said nothing, squeezing her neck more. Tsugu kicked her feet at the white bear, but she was too short to reach him. Her nails dug into Bepos arm.   
Prio slid down the crater and thought 'What is this? How can a bear just fall from the sky? Not just any bear, its a polar bear? None of this is logical but I can't let Tsugu die!' She got to the bottom, stumbled over her foot but caught herself. Running she shouted; 

 

"Let her go!" Prio yelled as she tackled Bepo. "Tsugu, use that weird inhaling ability and bloat up again, do something!!" Bepo didn't move an inch as Prio threw punches, and kicked him. Tsugu tried to inhale but Bepos grip was too tight for her to even take any air in, or let air out. 

 

'This isn't my Bepo. He wouldn't be like this.' Tsugu thought. Tsugu began to black out from the lack of oxygen. 'I can't die here.. I finally found you again, Prio. I have to get us out of here. I failed you once, but I can save you this time..' Tsugus hands let go of the impostor Bepo as her body went limp.

 

"Ts.... Tsugu?" Prio stopped hitting the bear and gazed at Tsugus body, dangling off the ground- no longer moving. She grabbed the fur on Bepos arm and began to pull tightly. "Why did you kill her?! Bepo lifted his arm up, and struck it down towards Prio to hit her. Prio let out a scream and covered her head with her arms.

Tsugus eyes shot wide open, a tremendous force of energy burst out of her small body which flung her out of Bepos hand, while also blowing Prio away. Tsugu stood up, looking at the impostor with cold unconscious eyes. "I will get out of here, I'll defeat anyone who thinks they can keep me somewhere that I don't want to be. I'll use every fruit I ever borrowed and I will destroy this world, the next world, and the world after. I'll also never allow anyone to impersonate my crew, nor hurt my friends!" Tsugu growled as she stared down Bepo. The white bear still said nothing, Tsugu raised her arm out towards Bepo as her fingers made a motion in a similar pattern as Doflamingo. "Ever White!" 

 

Tsugu shouted as she knelled down, placing her hand on the ground. The ground turned into a sea of white thread. Bepo lost his balance to the turbulent waves underneath him, strings shot up and grabbed a hold of him. "I'll bury you in this hole you landed in..." Tsugu said with a toneless voice as she walked over to Prio. Tsugu held her hand out while Prio gazed into Tsugus lifeless eyes while she reached up. "Come with me." Tsugu said. Prio hesitated but reached her hand up for Tsugus. She pulled Prio up and grabbed onto her. The ground was starting to be filled in with strings as Tsugu extended her arm up and twitched her fingers. Thick strings shot into the air and wrapped around a nearby tree. The strings hoisted the two girls up out of the deep hole that was being consumed, the impostor stood there as the strings engulfed his body. Tsugu landed gracefully on her feet as she turned around to watch the hole fill in.

 

"I'll break out of this place, I will not stop until my captain is safe." Tsugu mumbled as she stumbled backwards. Prio caught Tsugu in her arms as they both fell onto the ground. 

 

"Prio, we need to go to those boats. You need to take me there, I'm afraid I used too much energy. I'll explain it all as long as we get out of here.. Just please help me. Go thru the second door with the second boat. I have a feeling that is the exit..." Tsugus expressions started to come back as life twinkled in her eyes. "I need to rest.." Prio turn her back to Tsugu; 

 

"Here, come on. I'll take you to the boats." Tsugu slumped over on Prios back as she was lifted off the ground. Tsugu had fell asleep as Prio walked quickly towards the docks.

 

\\\Dream

A young Tsugu was standing in a dark room, she had her hands covering her eyes as she cried. "I don't wanna fight anymore, please let me out." She sobbed loudly, a door opened as light from the other room filled the area Tsugu stood. Two bodies laid behind her, a tall man walked in the room with a small girl. "Fuehuhu! Good, good. Now, we will challenge you against Prio." Tsugu peaked thru her fingers to look at Prio who was standing there next to the man, looking away from Tsugu.

"I don't want to, I wanna be free. Please? Don't.. make me..." Tsugu began to cry more. The sounds of her crying made tears welt in Prios eyes. "She's my friend, I can't kill her. If I kill her too, I'll be all alone...."

The tall man let out a horrendous laugh and replied; "If you don't kill her, she kills you. What one is worse?" Tsugu covered her mouth as she kept sobbing. Prio walked over to Tsugu as she placed her small hand on the top of Tsugus head and patted her head a few times, Prio smiled widely.

"Tsugu-ki, its okay. I have a plan." Prio whispered, Tsugu opened her eyes and looked at her friend. Nodding, Tsugu moved her quaking hands away from her mouth. The room darkened as the door shut. Prio held Tsugus hand and placed it on her face. "Tsugu-ki, get out of here. No matter what, you have to go but for now you have to pretend to kill me. If you can manage this, you'll have my fruit ability and we can take this place down with your strength, Okay?" Tsugu nodded once again.  
A bright light lit up the room, making the girls flinch their eyes. Tsugu looked over at the one way mirror, seeing only her and Prio standing next to each other. "Are you sure?" Tsugu blinked and looked back at Prio. 

"I can't fully control my fruit.. I don't know if I can do this." She said softly looking back at Prio. 

 

"Tsugu-ki, I trust you. There is no one else in this place I trust, you can do this." Tsugu chuckled and held her hands over her ears and yelled;

 

"Switch-ee!" Tsugu stood there for a few seconds afterwards gazing at her friend. She placed her right foot forward to take a step, she saw Prio fall to the ground. "Oi!" Tsugu ran over and grabbed Prio, lifting her up to a sitting position. "Hey, I didn't even do anything yet. Is this part of the plan?" Prio laid in Tsugus arms unconscious. Tsugu began to weep as she caressed her friends soft face. 

The two dead boys behind them stood up, making their way over to Tsugu. One of the boys grabbed Tsugus shoulder, which made her panic. "No, stop it!" She swung her arms around and smacked none other than her Captain, right in the face. She had returned to her normal age and she was standing on the beach next to the Heart Pirates bright yellow submarine. Law looked away from her.

 

"..." He said nothing rubbing the side of his face where Tsugus small hand print was branded his cheek. Tsugu gasped in shock, she placed both of her hands gently on her captains face. Her fingers brushed against his skin ever so lightly.  
"How did I get here, captain?" Tsugu said with a heart broken voice. Law looked in her tear filled eyes and said calmly;

 

"Tsugu? You look so sad. Did Bepo find your stache of candy again?" Law looked at her with those black piercing sharp eyes. Tsugu hiccuped as she let a small sound escape her mouth. 

 

"The friend I killed.." Tsugu removed her hands off Laws face and placed down by her side, clenching her dress. "She betrayed me first!" She cried loudly. The one I always spoke so highly of, Prio, she lead me into a trap which made me kill her because I had no choice!" Law closed his eyes and walked past her, only to stop behind her. He placed his hand on his hat, pulling it down over his face. 

 

"There is nothing I can say to make things better for you. I can only be here when you need me." Tsugu slid her feet to turn towards Law. The wind picked up and blew Tsugus hair into her face. Law looked over his shoulder then turned to her and smiled, reaching his hand out to tuck Tsugus hair back behind her ears. "I'll always find some way to be there, the crew and I will always save you too." Tsugu placed her hand on Laws chest as he rested the palm of his hand on her cheek. 

 

\\\Meanwhile;

 

Luffy was running up a steep hill yelling for Tsugu to come out of hiding. He came to a halt when he saw a tree with a three engraved on it. "Oh hey, this looks like that weird tree... Except there is no door." Luffy walked over to the tree and felt a jolt shoot straight through him. "Tsugu?" He placed his hand on the tree and tilted his head. "It feels like I can use my abilities one hundred percent. Earlier I felt like I could only stretch about half of what I feel now.. Oh well! Gomu Gomu no.... Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he punched a hole into the tree. His arm stretched back as he peered into the hole he created. "TSUGUUUU!!" He shouted loudly into the hollow trunk.   
After waiting a moment, he crawled into the tree and it closed up behind him. "Wow, it sure is dar-" Luffy fell down a hole and shouted in excitement. "WOah! I bet Tsugu is having as much fun as me!!"

 

// Tsugu opened her eyes and blinked slowly. The sky was above her, she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Prio rowing the boat. Sitting up she said "Hey.... we needed to be on the second boat, going to the second door. Why are we on the third boat, going to the first door? You didn't take the number off either." Prio said nothing and just kept rowing. "Hey, Prio." Tsugu said as she tugged on the back of Prios shirt. Tsugu looked at her wrist and it was to see her present from her crew, was replaced with sea stone shackles. Prio laughed and said with a spiteful tone;

 

"Be quiet, Tsugu-ki. I'd rather enjoy a nice quiet row across the waters than listen to you whine." Tsugu sat there in disbelief. 

 

"I fell for the same trick again, didn't I? The one where you pretend to care about me, then you use me as your means to escape?!" Tsugu raised her voice in anger as she clenched her fists. Prio laughed and replied;

 

"Hah, no. Not hardly. I was offered to be the wife of the new King of the Pirates." The doors opened wide as the boat drifted slowly inside, Prio stood up and held her arms outwards and laughed deeply. "Welcome to Re-Underground, you're back. Right where you started." Tsugu placed her hand on her tattoo of the Heart Pirates logo on her leg and held her head back slightly, choking back her tears. 

'This cannot be... I destroyed this place and its inhabitants.' Tsugu thought as she stood up in the boat and glared over at Prio. "So you gave up freedom, for the words of the people who took us from our homes? The ones who forced us to learn without even seeing one single ray of sunlight for years, upon years?" Tsugu took one step forward and rocked the boat enough to make waves underneath. She shouted more. "You, you could have escaped with me. We could have been free to do whatever we wanted. Are you aware of how STUPID you sound in this moment?! YOU BETRAYED ME FOR WEALTH AND POWER?!" Prio moved swiftly with the rocking of the boat and laughed maniacally.

 

"Did you really think that you'd be going back to Doflamingo? That was a ruse to lure you deeper into this underground. Are you telling me you haven't notice the lack of wind? Why it is so cold?" Prio backed up as Tsugu got closer, tilting the boat left and right as she walked towards her." Hey, stop it. If you capsize us, we will sink. We are all fruit users!" Prio said as she lost balance, she fell and grasped onto the side of the boat. Prio dug into her pocket as Tsugu picked her up by her shirts collar. "L...Let go or I'll drop this into the ocean below. It looked pretty, and I'm sure you treasure it." She said as she pulled out the bracelet that the Heart Pirates made for Tsugu, the promise of never being alone. She held it out over the side of the boat as Tsugus eyes lit up in horror. 

 

"Don't you even think about dropping that...." Tsugu mumbled under her breath. Prio smirked with delight, seeing the pain on Tsugus face made her a little more cocky.  
Prio thought; 

'This should stop her..' Tsugu stood there and looked at the Bracelet. 

 

"Do you know what it feels like to be alone, after everyone you know dies by your own hands? To be alone with a man who did countless things... Things you couldn't imagine?" Tsugu said as she stood in front of Prio, looking down at her bracelet that dangled over the waters below. "I know how it feels, but I also know how it feels to be loved!" Tsugu jumped towards Prios arm to take the bracelet back, but in the struggle Prio let go of the bracelet in spite. Tsugus fingers grazed the lettering before it fell into the waters. Without even a second thought, she dove in after it. Prio looked over the side of the boat in awe and only said;

"Oops..."


	11. The Towers of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prio spills her plans to Tsugu! What happens when the Voo Voo fruit user finally finds Law?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you see an *, it means to check the end of the chapter for an explanation!

Tsugu floated down into the waters after her bracelet. Her arm extended out but before she could grab it, she was pulled back up by her sea prism chain on her right arm. She watched in despair as her treasure floated towards the deep. Prio hoisted her back up and when Tsugu breached the surface, Prio grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her onto the side of the boat. She said with a frustrated tone; 

"You can't die till my goals are met, you're going to train these fools just like how we got trained. You'll be under close observation in case you feel like being sneaky." She hoisted Tsugu over the side and pushed her onto the deck. "Now stay there and behave yourself." Tsugu filled up with anxiety as the idea of going back ravished her mind. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged her legs tightly, burying her face on her knees until the boat arrived at the docks. "Come on, get up! We have arrived to your Re-home." Prio smiled maliciously as she pulled on the chain attached to Tsugu. "Haha, I have free reign over you. Uragiri is out killing that man you call captain. You already killed Bepo, so that doesn't matter. Seriously, no one can help you now. YOU HAVE NO HOPE." He laugh echoed in the breeze-less air. 

Tsugu twitched and sat up. "I killed Bepo? What-" She paused. "So... that Bepo.. That was just a carbon copy of that mans Voo Voo fruit? For every action, there is a consequence.. This is what he meant." Tsugu sat there looking down at her lap, her palms laid flat on the bottom of the wooden boat, her hair slid of her shoulder as her bottom lip quivered. "I'll make you a deal. I'll do this if you leave the rest of my crew alone, please.." Tsugu whispered with a crack in her voice. 

"You seem to not understand. There is no deal. They're going to be killed so you'll never have a reason to escape. Bepo caused the last Underground to collapse with his stupid snooping around. That is why we made that carbon copy. You've never had control of your fruit, you get so enraged and destroy everything around you. Now are you telling me that you'd rather face your captain and explain to him how you killed his crew mate?" Prio bent over and smiled at Tsugu and she touched her face, her fingertips gently slid down her face, cupping her chin and making Tsugu head tilt up to look into her eyes. 

Tsugus eyes looked away from Prio. A few seconds pass, Prio grabbed Tsugus arm and pulled her up onto her feet. "That is fine, don't say anything." Tsugu stood there with a disheartened expression. "You know, that look on your face is the best.. You have nothing, absolutely nothing. Hahah, I love it! You even made some heroic speech, something that you won't be trapped anywhere you don't want to be? You seem to be all talk, no action!" Prio exclaimed as the boat arrived at the docks. Tsugu didn't say anything as Prio linked her arm with Tsugus. "Just like old times. Right? Soon, Soon Unagiri.. You'll be the king." Prio laughed sadistically as a tear fell from Tsugus eyes. 

"TSUUUGUUUUUUUUU!!" A voice from came from up above, calling for the heartbroken girl. "I FOUND YOU!" Tsugu looked up and her jaw dropped, she whimpered and softly said as she pulled her arm away from Prio; 

"Its... you." She gasped as Prio tilted her head up slightly and she saw a man falling down rapidly. Prio grabbed Tsugus hair on the back of her head and slammed her to the bottom of the boat face first. 

"Who.. IS... THAT?!" Prios voice grew louder with each word. Tsugus forehead was pressed on the wooden bottom, she was kneeling forward with Prios hand pushing her head down roughly. She cupped her hands of her eyes as she cried quietly. Tsugu said; 

"He is.. hope." Prio growled at the statement, Luffy landed on the beach in front of the docks which caused a burst of sand to explode from under him. Prio let go of Tsugus hair and covered her eyes as the sand blew towards her. 

Tsugu quickly stood up and lunged at Prio. "This is for Bepo!!" She shouted as she tackled Prio into the salty water. Luffy had watched Tsugu fall into the water, the boat tipped upside down. He scrambled to his feet and ran towards the docks. 

"What do I do?!" Luffy shouted and panicked. He stretched his arm down in the water but he lost his strength as soon as his skin touched the ocean. He pulled his arm back up and tried again, with the same result. "Why would you tackle her in the water?!" Just then he heard a faint tapping sound from the turned over boat. "Hmm?" Luffy flipped the boat back over and Tsugus wrist was stuck on the pin clip where the oars rested, the Sea prism cuff had snagged onto it as the boat flipped over. Hopping in the boat, Luffy quickly pulled Tsugu up out of the water. Tsugu coughed and coughed, she choked for air. Luffy whacked her in the back really hard and said; 

"You have stupid luck!" The hit to the back made the water cough up and Tsugu took a deep breath. Tsugu shivered as she climbed out of the boat, and laid on her back on the dock. "We have to get out of here.." Tsugu said weakly. Luffy nodded and pulled the Transponder out of his pocket. 

\\\ On the Island

 

Law stood inside the infirmary on his submarine where Bepo was laying on an operation table, deceased. The transponder in his hand rang, he held it upright and stared at it as it rang in a hyper melody. He glanced behind the snail and saw Bepo laying there, with a pain stricken look, he turned away and answered the snail.  
"You better have the best news, Strawhat-ya.." His raspy voice was deeper than normal. 

"Torao! So I found Tsugu! She went and tackled someone in the water, shes awesomeee!" Luffy said in a cheerful tone as the line went silent. Law was looking at the transponder with irritation. 

"I knew that, that is kind of the reason we are meeting.. And wait, Tsugu attacked someone?" Luffy laughed and agreed. 

"Yeah, but you see... She ended up getting swallowed by a tree and I had to come save her, and in the pick* of time too because someone had a hold of her and she is in sea stone. When I found her, she got the courage and tackled someone off a boat, the idiot didn't sink because her cuff was latched onto the round things you put the boat paddles in!" Luffy went on and explained the situation. Law listened and put his hands together as he hunched over in the chair. After Luffy explained what he knew, Tsugu took the transponder from his hand. 

 

"Law..?" She asked in a trembling voice, Law covered his face with his other hand and shook his head. Before he could answer, the door opened. 

 

"Law, I'm back!" A cheery voice said as the door opened. Law split his fingers apart to look at the person coming thru the door. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at the transponder, then back at the door. 

"Hey, take care of things there for me.. Tsugu just arrived and I need to talk to her about a few things." He said calmly as he hung up the transponder. He set the transponder down on the tray next to where Bepo laid. "Welcome back." Law said as he walked over to Tsugu, placing his arm over her shoulders. "Come, Lets go outside. I have something to tell you." They walked out of the room, Law kept a quick pace and walked to the exit of his submarine.

Law opened the hatch to the submarine, the bright light from the warm sun made his eyes flinch. "So, how are you feeling Tsugu?" He placed his hand on the rails of his ship and looked at her over his shoulder. She replied; 

"Fine? Why would you ask that? I'm glad you met me here though because I was getting pretty bored." Law closed his eyes. 

"You know, funny story. The Tsugu I know has a bounding pulse in her heart when she sees me." Law held his hand outwards and kept talking as he used his Room abilities. "I would know, because I have her heart inside of me. So, do want to tell me who you are? Are you the reason I have a dead crew member and one that has been fighting for her life? I've felt everything she's felt and right now, her heart is broken and I'm pretty sure its because of something you did. So please, enlighten me on who you are because even if you don't tell me who you are, I'll kill you." The Room Law created sent a thin film around the submarine as the Tsugu look alike stood there looking at Law with astonishment. 

"You're as clever as Tsugu, you don't seem like a clueless doofus like her though. But no, I am personally not the one who killed your crew mate. I'm sure Tsugu would know." The impostor spoke with a mono tone. "As for Tsugu, she's back where she belongs.. The Underground." The impostors body started to morph into a tall mans body. "My name on the other hand is Uragiri, the next Pirate King. I've known Tsugu since we where just about 3 years old and you took her from me recently. So really, I'm just taking back my property YOU stole." Uragiri started walking towards Law and laughed. 

"So you caused all of her pain?" Law said as Uragiri got in his face. Unagiri morphed back into Tsugus body and laughed.  
"If you kill me in this form, you kill the original host as well." Unagiri pointed at Law who was pulling the blade out more. "Di... Did you not understand me? I said you'll Kill her!" Unagiri took a step back. 

"No, I understood you pretty clearly. I just won't kill you. Shambles!" Law shouted as he sliced a clean cut, Unagiris head slid right off 'his' body and rolled on the ground. "Thanks for the warning though. No matter what I do to your body, it shouldn't affect her." Law said as he bent over picking up the dismembered head by its hair. "Next time, don't tell people your weaknesses." 

"You cut off my head?!" Unagiri shouted in Tsugus voice. Penguin came running and pushed the body off the side of the submarine. "THAT'S MY BODY!" Unagiri shouted as his body splashed into the ocean. 

"Tell me, how do I locate Tsugu?" Law held Unagiris head to his eye level, Unagiri broke out is sweat and stuttered his reply. 

 

\\\ Back in the Underground 

"Do you know the way out oh this place, Tsugu?" Luffy asked. Tsugu looked over at him and shook her head. 

"I do know that this world is a figment of Prios mind. Well.. Sort of I don't know the exits to the world we are in." Tsugu said as she looked at the tower of The Underground. "I cannot leave till I finish what I thought was finished last year. Bepo saved me, after I thought I killed Prio.. I went on a rampage and killed everyone. Unagiri was someone who was raised the same way as I, but his mind never let go of the idea of being king. I guess somewhere along the way, him and Prio teamed up and he got her to turn against me and I had no idea. They must have escaped while I went berserk." Tsugu said. She looked down at her wrist where her bracelet should be, but instead she only saw shackles. "Today, My powers went berserk again. In all of this... I can't return to my captain, not like this. I know I need to accept what I've done. I will talk to Law, then I'll excuse myself from his crew and be alone." 

Luffy grabbed Tsugus shoulder and spun her around to see her face. "Do you really think Law would want that?" Tsugu nodded and a smile peaked the corners of her mouth.  
"I lost two things I held dear, Luffy. I may not be able to get them back but I can ensure that I won't lose anyone, or anything else. Things are changing now, Law didn't even speak to me.." Tsugu looked out into the waters and asked; "Will you help me escape when I know for sure that this tower is gone?" Tsugu glanced back at the boat. "Prio ate the Guwa Guwa fruit. It makes everything around you into a fable world of her making. She isn't dead. I'm pretty sure the one I tackled into the water isn't even the real Prio. It didn't look like her at all, but it was her." 

"When you said you lost two things today, what did you mean?" Luffy asked. Tsugu peered her eyes down towards the ground and put her hand on her shackles on her left wrist.  
"I lost the 'joker bracelet' my crew had made for me, Law found it amusing because Doflamingo made me wear an explosive slave bracelet so Bepo went into a town and had a mock bracelet made with my name engraved on it.. When I awakened the Baro Baro fruit earlier, I used too much energy and went to sleep. That is when Prio replaced it with this." She held her wrists up showing Luffy the shackles. "I'm either dying here, or escaping. There is nothing left for me at this point." Her eyes filled to the brim with tears. Through her sobs, she explained to Luffy how she killed her beloved Bepo. 

Luffy started to grind his teeth together in anger shouted "You're going back to Torao and you'll stay with him! No, I will not help you run away from your captain because no captain wants to be abandoned and NOTHING will change between either of you, so tell me how you REALLY feel when this is over!! What happened was an accident!" Those words echoed in Tsugus mind as she got shivers up and down her spine. 

"Lu..ffy.." Tsugu covered her mouth to muffle the sobs. Luffy grabbed her by the wrist and stormed off towards the tower, pulling Tsugu behind him. '...Would I be selfish if I asked Law if I can remain on his crew, even after what I've done?' She thought to herself. 

\\\ Back in Laws location 

"Oi, where now?" Law said holding the dismembered head. Unagiri looked away real quick. 

"I.. I don't know." He said with hesitation. 

"I'm not asking again." Law growled deeply. 

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt me anymore!" Unagiri flinched his face. "Right, turn right. You'll see a tree with the number 'two' on it!" He then proceeded to think; 'If I lead him straight to Prio, she can handle him for sure.' Unagiri thought. Law put Unagiris head down to his side and headed towards the left. 

"Right, I said turn right!" Unagiri shouted. "Nothing is over to the left!" Law clenched Unagiris hair tightly and said; 

"If you're lying to me, I'll end you right here, I'm going to check out what is over here, if nothing is here then it seems you told the truth. I have no patience for anyone right now." Law stomped up a steep hill and saw a broken tree, the tree Luffy had punched. 'Is this where Luffy got in?' Law thought. 

"Ahhh! The elevator! How do we get down now?!" Unagiri screeched. 

"Oh, so to the left is how you actually get in? Besides, I didn't say I was taking you with me. There is no 'WE' between you and I." Law dropped Ungiris head and walked over to the tree. 

'Tsugu, don't do anything stupid..' Law thought as he held his hand out; "Room.. Shambles." Law teleported himself inside the trees trunk. "Who keeps an elevator this dark...?" Law asked. "Did Strawha-" Law had also fallen into the same hole Luffy did. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Law shouted as he fell blindly down the shaft. Law started to see the light to the exit of the hole. He held his arm out and created his Room area and used Shambles to land at the bottom safely. "Who puts an elevator in a tree..." He looked around and saw the hole in the sand that Luffy had left when he landed. "Yup." He turned around to see the large tower, the flood lights where flashing brightly, and the wails of the security alarm started to wail loudly. 

"So.. My idiot, and the Strawhatters idiot are on the loose and causing a ruckus. This should be interesting." He said as he headed towards the entrance. 

\\\ Luffy and Tsugus position 

Tsugu and Luffy where running up a flight of stairs inside the tower, they had a few guards chasing after them. "Luffy, there is going to be a corridor on the next left! This place seems to be set up like the old tower!" Tsugu shouted behind her at Luffy. They came up to the turn and Luffy turned around. He started punching rapidly and forcefully yelling; 

"Gomu Gomu noooo... Gatling!" His punched landed on the guards, knocking them back down the stairs. Luffy started to run up once again and he saw Tsugu standing with and older gentleman wearing a traditional cooks uniform at the entrance of the corridor. "Ehh??" Luffy said with his head almost touching his shoulder. "She doesn't seem like shes in distress, who is that guy?" Luffy questioned. 

Luffy stopped next to Tsugu who was holding her writs out to the cook. "Tsugu, who is this?" He asked her. 

"I'm not sure. He doesn't talk but he was the cook who swapped out my sea prism explosive bracelet for a normal stone explosive bracelet. He was a coward and didn't want Doflamingo to find out it was him. I asked him why he was here but all he did was shake his head. Right cook?" She said as he uncuffed her right cuff. He nodded in approval of what she said. "Can you at least tell me who you work with?" Tsugu asked the cook. He unlocked the cuff on the left and began to walk away. "Okay, bye then. Thank you!" Tsugu walked up to Luffy as she rubbed her wrists. "Can I borrow your Gum Gum fruit? I don't want to go berserk again and use my awakenings.." Luffy grabbed Tsugus hand and placed it on his cheek. "Yes. Use what you need but leave me some so I can help you." Tsugu moved her hand away from him as she used her Switch-ee ability and borrowed Luffys fruit. 

"Thank you, Luffy." She said as she turned away from him. "Lets go see if she is in the Head Masters office. She seems to wear the pants in that awkward relationship." She began to run faster than before, being free of the sea stone let her be at her best potential. "Luffy, its straight ahead but I have a strange feeling about what is up ahead, Don't trust anyone or anything in here no matter how real it looks! Remember, this is a fable land so any-" The wall to the left of them broke, sending debris flying towards Tsugu. She covered her face and stopped abruptly. 

"You won't go beyond this point, Tsugu." She heard a familiar voice and uncovered her face slowly. 

"Penguin.." She mumbled under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Luffy charging at the fake Penguin. "Luffy don't hurt him! He was created by a devil fruit and any pain you cause him, it hurts the real Penguin!" Luffy stopped his attack. "Just keep running. They have abnormal strength and-" Luffy interrupted by punching Penguin rather roughly. Tsugu stood there in shock as Penguins body skipped across the stairs like a stone skipping on water. "Holy crap! Was he not as strong as the Bepo impostor or did you hit him THAT hard?!" Tsugu shouted. 

"Haha, he's weaker than I thought he would be." Luffy said as he ran ahead of her. Tsugu slowly stepped over the chunks of the wall carefully. She began to run quickly once she was away from the rubble to catch up to Luffy who ran ahead. A ways down the hall- Luffy stopped in a hallway that was marked 'Sanctuary', Tsugu stood behind him and softly said; 

"I was branded in the Sanctuary. Its name isn't fitting because its more like a place people go when they're bad. I spent 3 years in Sanctuary because I attempted to kill the former Headmaster." Tsugu placed her hand where the brand use to be before Law covered it with his Jolly Roger. "The living quarters is behind Sanctuary, really all we would have to do is knock down the wall at the end and it would save us about 5 minutes." Tsugu stated as Luffy nodded. 

Luffy charged down the halls of the Sanctuary. He came to the end of the hallway that took him to a solid brick wall that had a giant X painted on it. "Behind that is the living quarters." Tsugu said. Without hesitation, Luffy kicked the wall in and walked through new open opening he made. "To the left, we will pass two hallways. We need the third hallway and that where the staff stayed. If Prio is in here, she's down there and waiting." She said as Luffy helped her over the rubble. 

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A mans voice shouted. "I FOUND THE INTRUDER! HE HAS LADY TSUGU!" Footsteps pattered and echoed throughout the halls.  
"Luffy, can you take care of them? This is my fight, let me fight." Tsugu looked at him with determination. 

"Of course!" Luffy said with enthusiasm. 

"I appreciate it. Also, do not interfere with my fight. No matter what, even if I'm about to die. If I do die, take care of my captain. He's lost inside and his heart feels shattered." She said as she placed her hand on her chest. "I've caused him so much pain, I still don't have an answer for you about how I really feel. Then again, this isn't over so if my answer changes- I'll be sure to tell you." 

Luffy turned towards her and threw his fist behind him, hitting a guard in the face. "Tsugu, I think you're a good person. Torao is a serious guy, funny looking, and has some funk about him. But when I see you, I can see Torao like I'm looking in a mirror.. except I'm not Torao, so his reflection wouldn't be MY reflection.. But we are both captains and Zoro looks like me so you have to look like Torao!" 

Tsugu smiled. "That was the most awkward comparison I've ever heard, it didn't make any sense but I kinda got what you meant.." Tsugu replied as she started to walk calmly towards the Headmasters direction. Luffy smiled as he watched her walk away. He went to turn back around as he noticed Tsugu tripped over her own feet. Luffy burst out in laughter. 

"Toughest exit ever!!" He said through his laughter as Tsugu was pushing herself off the floor. Tsugu mumbled under her breath; 

"Oops..." 

 

 

*Pick of time*: Luffy didn't know the actual saying so he replaced a word with another word that sounded like it.


	12. The winner takes the bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugu is faced with a horrific event.

Tsugu made her way to the Headmasters office. Inside she heard Prio shouting at Unagiri. "How could you lose him? You where suppose to kill him!" Prio shouted. 

"Well its not like you did any better! Where is your copy body? Oh, right. At the bottom of the ocean, just like my ACTUAL body. You didn't even bring Tsugu into the tower!!" Unagiri said in a cruel tone. The two kept throwing the blame at each other. 

"She's in the Guwa world, there is no escaping. I did more than you, you're stuck up on the surface and I can't spare anybody because someone got in here from the outside, and now Trafalgar Law is in my fable world?" Tsugu gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, well you're wrong about one thing." Prio flung the door open and smiled. "Tsugu is here in my office." She said as she hung up the transponder. 

Prio got closer to Tsugu who started to back up. "Awe, don't be scared. I won't hurt you too much." Prio said as she kept getting closer. "Oh, you must have heard your captains name, is that why you are backing up?" Tsugu stopped and let Prio come face to face. "I see, you still won't talk to me. Come on though! Its not that bad here. You get fed daily, I even added the amusement park! Oh wait... You killed the entertainment.." Tsugu filled with anger as she swung her fist towards Prio, landing a punch in the middle of her face.

"You killed him, you and your greedy want to be king. Bepo would still be here if I wasn't tricked!" Tsugu shouted at Prio who as screaming in pain and holding her hand on her nose. 

"You broke it! You broke my damn nose, you bitch!" Prio angrily exclaimed. Tsugu bellowed back;

"And you broke my heart! More than once now!" Tsugu began to punch rapidly using Luffys Gaiting, her fists flew everywhere hitting every thing in the room. The dust settled, Prio stood there still holding her nose. Prio laughed as she stood up. 

"Your heart wouldn't have been broken, if you had just followed my plan. We could have had everything if we had just joined forces and let Unagiri be king." She said. "You where not suppose to lose control of the situation."

Tsugu clenched her fist into a ball and said; "Yeah, well after you told me about Unagiris plan to take over, I couldn't do it. THAT'S WHY I lost control. You told me while you laid on the ground in my arms that you wanted me to help you take over. That wasn't even the real you, that was some copy of the Voo Voo fruit." Tsugu stretched her leg out and flung it towards Prio. "You betrayed me! Not the other way around!" Her foot hit Prio in the side of her ribs which sent her flying into the wall.

"I thought you where the one person I could trust. You stayed up with me all night, those nights I couldn't breath from my heart hurt so bad when I thought of what they would do to me the next day. The nights that I was locked in Sanctuary where they took everything from me, made me feel like I was the most worthless being in all the lands! You said we where friends!" Tsugu shouted as she watched Prio cough up blood from the impact.

Prio stood up and walked in front of the glass window behind her desk. "But did you save Bepo?" Prio said with a chuckle, almost falling over from the lack of stability.

 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Tsugu lost it as she ran and grabbed her, breaking through the giant window. 

 

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE ARE AT LEAST 300 STORIES UP IN THE AIR!! NEITHER OF US CAN SURVIVE THIS!" Prio screamed at the top of her lungs as Tsugu kicked Prio away from her. Tsugu released the borrowed fruit abilities of Luffys Gum Gum fruit as she fell through the air.

 

"THAT'S THE IDEA! BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON IF YOU LIVE, AND I DIE- THERE IS NO CHANCE OF YOU SUCCEEDING IN YOUR GREEDY MISSION!" Tsugu shouted back.

Law placed his hand on his chest, feeling a sense of dread in his chest. "Tsugu..." Law turned around and used his shambles back towards the entrance. "I need to head back to the entrance... Tsugu is out there." Law said as he dashed towards the door. He was running so fast, his hat flew off but he left it and kept running.

Tsugu and Prio fell quicker and quicker, right before they landed Prio used her fruit abilities and made her fable land into rubber. Tsugu punched her once more in the face right before they hit the ground. Tsugu landed on top of her, sitting up she grabbed Prio by the collar of her clothes and pressed her forehead on hers, she screamed until all the air expelled from her lungs. "STOOOOPPP IIIITT!!" Prio laid there frozen from fear from the force of Tsugus anger. Time felt like it froze, there was no sounds besides Tsugus voice echoing through-out the fairy tale world. 

Law ran outside and saw Tsugu sobbing. He took a step forward but Luffy grabbed onto his wrist and shook his head. "No, I gave her my word that I wouldn't get in this fight, this is hers and she needs to do this." Luffy said. Law stepped back and leaned on the towers wall. 

"Prio, I needed you so bad. I still have nights where I will scream and wake up from a dead sleep-" Tsugu inhaled through her sobs as tears fell on Prios face. "All because I thought I killed my only friend. You can betray me as many times as possible but I can't go on without you again!" Prio then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Tsugu tightly. 

The world started to crumble and light came in from the outside world above them. "I'm sorry.." Prio said as weep deeply on Tsugus shoulder. "I was forced into all of this by Unagiri. He told me he'd kill you if I didn't listen, I couldn't stand the thought of you dying!" Tsugus eyes widened as she slowly closed them, she couldn't keep them open anymore because they started to burn from her tears. "I'd rather have let you think I didn't care, that I was so awful that I'd betray you." The wind gushed through the fake worlds like a faucet filling a tall glass with water. "Please, save me from Unagiri..." Tsugu hugged her back.

"I have never hated you... You're my friend so I'll do my best to save you, Prio!" Tsugu said softly as she rested the side of her head on Prios. Luffy smiled as he bent his arms behind his head and Law turned around to see the trees starting to appear. The two girls stood up, Tsugu widely smiled at her friend who now stood before her, Tsugu held her arms extended out as she felt the wind blow against her skin, Prio smiled back as she closed her eyes. 

"Tsugu-ki, thank yo-" She was cut off by her VooVoo self stabbing a wide knife in the middle of her spine. Tsugu opened her eyes to see Prio falling towards her. 

"NOOOO!" Tsugus blood curdling scream made Law turn to see Prios copy body pulling the blade from Prios back, Tsugu caught Prio and they collapsed back onto the ground. Tsugu was trying to hold her up and she wailed for her captain. Luffy became enraged, he stormed over to puppet that the Voo Voo fruit made and punching it so hard that the shear force sent the body flying into the trees, breaking a plethora before it finally landed. 

Law was attending to Prio but she had lost too much blood, along with a critical blow to the spine. Prios head laid on Tsugus chest, Tsugu sat there in disbelief as Prio died in her arms. "Tsugu... I am sorry I tricked you into killing Bepo.. I know how much he meant to you but is it bad that I do not regret this? I'm so glad we saw each other again I'm happier knowing that you do not hate me for that, your heart is the biggest out of anyone I've ever met, Tsugu so hearing you say you'd still save me... that in itself feels like the best thing you ever could have said." Prios voice became shaky as her body grew cold. 

"Prio, don't die.." Tsugu said, her hands shook as she placed it on the back of Prios head. "We can go sail the ocean, see places we read about in those books.. Just don't leave me again!" Tsugu screeched. 

"That sounds splendid, truly it does.. " Prio said as she closed her eyes. The world completely vanished, Tsugu was sitting in the grass next to her bracelet. A moment went by as the wind picked up again. 

"...Prio?" Tsugu said with a heart wrenching tone. Law shook his head at Tsugu, he clenched at his chest, feeling the same sorrow that Tsugu felt. Tsugu began to let out a nerve-racking wail that filled the air with a sense of sadness. Luffy had tears in his eyes, he felt the hair all over his body stand up as Tsugus wailing pierced his heart as well. Nami, Zoro, and Chopper came to the scene first, then followed Penguin and Shachi. 

Laughter was heard from up the ways, Tsugu looked up with her eyes. They burned with rage as she laid her friends body down on the ground. 

"Tsugu.. You fool. You're going to believe her? I wouldn't trust that woman-" 

"SHUT UP, STOP LAUGHING AT HER!" Luffy yelled as Tsugu stand up with her bracelet in her left hand. 

"I'm done.. I want to go home." Tsugu said as she walked over to Unagiris head that was laying in a bush. Her eyes hazed over, she looked down at him and said with no emotions; "I hope in the next life, that you die. In the life after that, I still wish for your death. May every death you live be worse than the last." She picked his head up out of the bushes. Unagiri tried talking;

"Hey now, we can take over everything. We can-" 

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU JERK!" Luffy angrily shouted. "YOU'VE SAID ENOUGH!" Unagiri bit his lip fearfully and he stopped talking, Tsugu began to walk towards the top of the hill. The wind blew cold on her teary face. Making it to the top of the hill, she gazed at the vast ocean and sighed; "I could have lived freely with her, I have lost two people I loved because of your greed, Unagiri. Your death will never bring them back, which I understand this but I also can't live with myself if I allow you to roam this world, knowing you're alive is a burden that I do not need." Tsugu said clearly before her before she tossed Unagiris head into the water. He yelled all the way down, landing in the waters that crashed violently into the island. Luffy touched Tsugus back, letting her know it was him, Tsugu was too busy starring off looking at the water to notice that Law stood behind her as well.

"Luffy.. Is Law mad at me?" Tsugu asked as she felt uncertain. She looked down at her bracelet that she treasured so much, contemplating to throw it in as well. Law sighed, Luffy stepped away. Law took the bracelet from her, he gently grabbed her left wrist and placed the bangle bracelet where it belonged. 

"No.. I am hurt. We both are but," He hesitated, Tsugu had yet to look away from the ocean. "Don't you ever think about leaving me. You fought Doflamingo to stay with me, so why would you leave me now?"

"Because I killed Bepo. I used my awoken abilities and buried him in Doflamingo's strings in that fake world so what happened to him in the real world was a result of my impulsive actions." Her reply was mono toned. Law gave her a stern look. His hand gripped firmly on her wrist and said softly;

"Bepo wouldn't want you to leave because of that, what you're doing is a normal reaction because fear can overwhelm someones judgement." He let go of her wrist and patted her head whispering near her ear, close enough that she felt his breath; "That and someone has to keep my crew in line." Law walked towards Shachi and Penguin, Tsugu turned toward Law and watched him walk away. Tears fell down her face.

 

\\\ Back at the Thousand Sunny

Both captains stood in front of their to their crews, Luffy listened as Law explained the entire back story on Tsugu and what the Tower was for, he also mentioned what happened and why Bepo passed away on the way to the island. Shachi covered his face with his arms and questioned;

"But... Tsugu had no intentions of doing it. Why does she feel she has to go?" Law looked over at Luffy. Luffy opened his mouth and replied;

"Because Torao has a scary face so she is leaving you for us." He laughed as Nami grabbed him by the face and squeezed roughly, she growled; 

"Luuffyyy!" 

"Ahhh... Sorry, sorry!" Luffy said as Nami squished his cheeks together. 

"Its because I needed to think over my actions." Tsugu said as she stepped on Luffys boat holding her captains hat. Shachi and Penguin both bolted towards Tsugu. She stood there as her crew mates hugged her tightly.

"We promise we won't steal your candy so please don't leave us!" Penguin whined.

"He might not eat it, but I will! Your candy is always better than ours." Shachi replied to Penguins statement. Tsugu smirked slightly and said;

"That's because I do the shopping." Tsugu looked at Law. Shachi and Penguin let go and as soon as they did, she walked over to him. "You forgot you hat, captain." She said as she stood on her tip toes trying to place it on his head. Law bent over slightly so she could place it properly but instead she left it slanted, covering one of his eyes. She went to move her hands away except Law grabbed them. He looked into her eyes and she placed both her feet back down, to try and back away from Laws glare. 

"Why are you buying me cheap things too? I'm the captain, don't I deserve high quality things?" He said seriously. Tsugu placed the back of Laws left hand on her cold cheek. 

"Last time I bought you something nice, it ended up getting launched out of the weapon slot. You don't shoot food from the same place you shoot weapons." Law yanked his hands away, adjusting his hat properly he argued;

"Three loafs of bread is not buying me anything. I had Jean shoot them out into the ocean, so I wouldn't have to look at them." Tsugu placed her left hand on her hip and wagged her right finger at Law and took up a stern voice with him;

"You don't waste food!" Law looked away from her, blushing from frustration. He mumbled under his breath and mocked her word by word. Tsugu got flustered and rubbed her hands though her hair. 

"You dare mock me?!" Tsugu stomped her feet in a tantrum. Law hugged her which made her stop. He whispered quietly so she was the only one who heard it. Law let go and stepped back. Tsugu blushed and looked away as Law stood up straight. 

"But I would only do that once." Law placed his hand on his face as he walked towards the end of the boat. "Come on, we're leaving." Tsugu watched her crew walk towards the bright yellow submarine. Luffy walked up beside her as he laughed.

"Whatever Torao told you seemed pretty steamy!" Luffy said to her. She looked at Luffy and smiled as she said;

"He said he'd eat the next loaf of bread I bought because I'm the one who got it for him." Luffy laughed and told her how shocked he was that Law would even suggest eating that. Tsugu placed her hand on Luffys chest, running her fingers across his scar. "Do you still want to know how I feel?" Tsugu moved her hand back down to her sides. Luffy nodded his head. Tsugu turned back towards the submarine and gazed down at her captain who was waiting for her to come aboard. "My feelings become so foggy when I look at him. I have never felt my heart flutter towards another person like it does with him. I never wanted to leave him but he was right, I was just scared how the others would react to what I had done. Bepo would not want me to leave because of this. Law is everything to me, and Bepo was everything to him. If I left, it'd be like an insult to injury and I couldn't do that to him. I'd never ... Hurt the man I care for." Tsugu waved at Law insinuating she'd be there. 

Law entered his submarine as the engines turned it on. Tsugu looked back at Luffy and held her hand out. "Seeing you fall from the sky gave me the hope I had just lost. I was ready to kill Prio again but I didn't feel that way after you spoke to me." Luffy grabbed her hand and grinned from ear to ear, Luffy said with excitement;

"I hope we meet again some day. You're funny and your fruit ability is awesome! You came out on top of everything and that makes you strong." Tsugu smiled sweetly and pulled her hand away. Laws room abilities surrounded both the Submarine and The Thousand Sunny. Tsugu waved as Law used Shambles to teleport her inside the Submarine, she stood next to her captain inside her home in the blink of an eye. Law walked away to head to the control room as Tsugu followed behind him. Shachi, and Penguin followed behind Tsugu. Law spoke;

"We are going to dive into the water, everyone brace yourself." The submarine jerked as it went to dive, Law instinctively turned around and reached his hand out as Tsugu was about to fall backwards. He grabbed her left hand with his right hand, and placed his left hand on the middle of her back to stop her from falling backwards. His entire crew wooed and expressed their teasing. Tsugus faces turned red as Law placed her back up on her feet and walked towards his chair. 

 

"Tsugu, welcome home."

\\\End

**Author's Note:**

> Please, give Kudos and drop a comment!


End file.
